


Ловля на живца

by Halena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Gen, Injury, Laboratories, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), anthropophagy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: После нескольких лет службы Джим Кирк всерьёз начал задумываться, не добавить ли в собственное досье строчку «Специалист по устранению последствий любых научных экспериментов».Впрочем, на этот раз дело обошлось малой кровью — для «Энтерпрайз».
Kudos: 5





	Ловля на живца

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: расчлененка, мертвые животные, миррорные оттенки в характерах, штампы survival horror.  
> Навеяно мрачноватой атмосферой STID.

Джим сразу знал, что дело кончится плохо. Лицо на экране было слишком бледным; наигранное спокойствие едва скрывало глубокую озабоченность говорившего.

— Мы очень признательны за такой быстрый ответ, капитан. Честно говоря, я даже не надеялся, что к нам пришлют корабль, да ещё флагман, меньше чем за сутки.

— Напомните, профессор, — вместо формально-вежливого ответа произнёс Джим самым нейтральным тоном, на который был способен, — в связи с чем вам понадобилась помощь Звёздного флота? Насколько я помню, ваша станция укомплектована в том числе службой безопасности.

Лицо побледнело ещё сильнее. Нет — посерело, заметно; при таком разрешении можно было различить, как над верхней губой профессора Литвуда выступают капли пота. Боковым зрением Джим видел, как стоящий рядом Спок наклоняет голову, глядя с немым вопросом, но сам продолжал смотреть прямо на экран — очень внимательно, без улыбки. Спок уже знал, что это означает: подожди, дело нечисто, надо выяснить подробности; стоило профессору — бессознательный жест, конечно же, совсем себя не контролирует — притронуться к воротнику халата, будто тот начал его внезапно душить, Спок резко повернулся и тоже вперил в него взгляд.

— Один… один эксперимент, который мы проводили, немного вышел из-под контроля. — Литвуд снова дёрнул себя за воротник и вдруг резко бросил взгляд в сторону двери. Раздался странный звук — не то шея Литвуда от такого рывка хрустнула, не то кто-то завозился за дверью, постукивая и пытаясь скрестись. — Директор станции настаивает на том, чтобы мы немедленно остановили работу, скопировали все уже полученные результаты исследований и покинули станцию. Временно.

— Директор, — полувопросительно, пока без нажима, заговорил Спок, — мистер Гросс, если не ошибаюсь — фактически управляет всеми подразделениями данной станции и, следовательно, контролирует проведение исследований и экспериментальных работ.

Литвуд кое-как взял себя в руки и, выпрямившись, прежним почти спокойным тоном сообщил:

— Всё верно. Это он послал сигнал флоту. Полагаю, он лучше объяснит ситуацию. Я всего лишь руководитель одной из лабора… — За дверь опять заскреблись, и профессор глянул на неё с нескрываемым ужасом. Голос на последнем слове подпрыгнул и сам собой прервался.

— Может, у них там трибблы расплодились? — с сомнением предположил Боунз. Он только что подошёл и пока наблюдал за ужимками Литвуда, непонимающе хмурясь.

— Есть от чего прийти в ужас, — вполголоса согласился Джим. Он пропустил очевидное замечание, что релаксационный эффект от издаваемых этими меховыми шарами трелей не позволил бы персоналу обеспокоиться на их счёт, даже если бы размножающиеся в геометрической прогрессии трибблы сожрали все запасы продовольствия и закусили репликаторами. — Нет, тут что-то другое. Придётся спускаться. На месте разберёмся. Спок, собери группу.

— Капитан, я категорически возражаю против вашего лич…

— Я учту ваши возражения, коммандер, — отозвался Джим машинально, не потрудившись дослушать. — Занесу в журнал.

Спок на секунду поджал губы — наверное, думает, что никто этого не замечает, — но спорить дальше не стал — давно уже понял, что это бесполезно. Джима восхищало упорство, с которым он при этом каждый раз пытался протолкнуть свою точку зрения.

— Да, и, Спок — возьми как минимум двоих биологов. — Он сделал знак Ухуре, и та отрубила связь. — А лучше укомплектуй полную группу. Надо как можно скорее выяснить, что у них там случилось.

— Литвуд каждого шороха боится, — поддержал Боунз. — Как будто на них казнь египетская обрушилась, не меньше.

— Ты можешь остаться, — продолжил Джим, обращаясь к Споку, но тот качнул головой.

— Я в достаточной мере квалифицирован, чтобы быстро провести анализ упомянутых экспериментов. — В голосе проскочило тщательно сдерживаемое напряжение, и словно извиняясь за это, Спок на полтона ниже признался: — Я тоже нахожу обстоятельства крайне подозрительными.

— Хорошо, тогда жду тебя в транспортаторной. Сулу, ты за главного, — поднимаясь, Джим обменялся кивками с рулевым. — Сохраняйте позицию и будьте всё время на связи. Ты идёшь с нами, — сказал он Боунзу, и тот тоже кивнул, задумчиво хмурясь.

У станции была площадка для транспортации — и не одна, по регламенту такому крупному объекту полагалось не менее трёх, но присланные координаты ни одной из них не принадлежали. Когда золотистые искры развеялись и предметы обрели чёткость, Джим увидел лабораторию. Точнее, он предположил, что это лаборатория — определить с гарантией в таком бардаке оказалось сложно. Столы, заваленные посудой, осколками, каким-то оборудованием, были сдвинуты к стене, некоторые поставлены друг на друга, стулья раскиданы; на полу тоже лежали осколки и валялась всякая мелочёвка. Стекло захрустело под ногами, стоило чуть шевельнуться. В углу Джим заметил распотрошённую аптечку. Прозрачная переборка, отделяющая часть помещения, оказалась вымазана изнутри чем-то тёмным.

— Похоже на чёрную кровь, — негромко заметил Боунз. Трикодер в его руках уже надрывно пищал. Данных, судя по звуку, он считывал предостаточно. — Джим, тут везде биологические следы. Разные.

— Что-то мне это уже совсем не нравится, — пробормотал Джим, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Пирамиду столов с обеих сторон подпирали заваленные набок шкафы, и он, разглядев дверь, понял, что это баррикада. — Чёрт, мне не показалось…

— Капитан, — в голосе Спока прорезались резкие нотки — всё равно что сигнал приготовиться, «жёлтая тревога», — я фиксирую многочисленные формы жизни в том направлении, — трикодер указал на баррикаду.

— Расстояние?

— Примерно пятьдесят метров и дальше. Пока не сокращается, но они двигаются, определённо. — Он посмотрел на Джима, ожидая команды.

— Свяжитесь с…

Раздался шорох второй двери.

— Господа, господа! — Подтянутый мужчина с седыми висками вскинул руки, ошеломлённо глядя на уставившиеся на него дула фазеров. Джим отметил, что он, однако, выглядит не таким уж испуганным для человека, которого могли запросто задеть случайным выстрелом. — Уберите оружие. Я всего лишь собираюсь проводить вас в конференц-зал.

— Директор Гросс, — сказал Спок. Он тоже держал фазер, но не развернулся и даже трикодер не выпустил, только руку отвёл назад, полуобернувшись.

— А, директор. — Джим всё-таки сошёл с места, больше не обращая внимания на хруст осколков. Остальные как по команде потянулись за ним — кроме Боунза, который сразу же направился к измазанной переборке и стал изучать пятна и полосы — а ведь и правда, очень похожие на загустевшую чёрную кровь. — Надеюсь, у вас есть приемлемое объяснение для всего этого, — он выразительно кивнул на разгром вокруг, затем добавил в комм: — Спускайте вторую группу. Боунз, заканчивай.

Тот едва не обнюхивал переборку и оторвался, только когда посреди лаборатории возникла вторая группа. Биолог, Эван Маре, по примеру коллег схватился за трикодер, остальные — краснорубашечники, инженер и безопасники — стали настороженно оглядываться.

— Фазеры на оглушение, — предупредил Джим, знаком велев выстроиться в цепочку и следовать за собой. — На всякий случай.

Коридор выглядел чуть более пристойно, хотя кое-где лежали брошенные вещи — падды в том числе. Спок подобрал один, вполне рабочий, несмотря на трещину поперёк экрана, и просматривал данные. Директор, почти бегущий впереди, на ходу уверял, что у него, конечно же, есть объяснения, но на Спока то и дело поглядывал с опаской. Словно боялся, что вулканец сейчас раскроет какой-то неприятный секрет. Джим отмалчивался, предпочитая пока наблюдать.

Когда они уже почти добрались, Боунз, хмурящийся сильнее обычного, догнал Джима и жестом попросил идти помедленнее. Тот кивнул Споку — иди вперёд — и отстал, поравнялся с доктором.

— Те существа, Джим. — Боунз неотрывно смотрел на трикодер, то и дело поворачиваясь назад или начиная водить им вокруг себя, чтобы просканировать стены. — Они не движутся, но могу поклясться, что их стало больше. Намного больше. Как будто отставшая часть толпы подтянулась. И я вижу ещё биосигналы вдоль нашего пути.

— Близко?

— Нет, на некотором расстоянии. Ближайшие примерно в тридцати метрах по прямой, и они… — Боунз покачал головой. — Они не пересекают какую-то невидимую черту. Похоже, они находятся в помещениях.

Джим на секунду сжал зубы. Знакомая ситуация.

— Инопланетные формы жизни? Можешь определить?

— Не уверен. — Боунз задрал трикодер, проверяя потолок. — Показания путаные какие-то. Не люди, это почти наверняка. Наверху нет, все на одном уровне с нами. — Он опустил руку и развернулся. — Ты думаешь о том же, что и я?

— Да, — бросил Джим вполголоса. Директор станции и Спок уже заходили в конференц-зал, и он ускорил шаг. — Станция заражена какой-то дрянью. Местного происхождения, возможно. Приготовься, сейчас будем из этого типа вытряхивать все возможные данные.

Зал, однако, выглядел буднично. Здесь царил порядок — немного небрежный, но не наведённый на скорую руку, а естественный. Обычная рабочая обстановка. На доске красовались набросанные от руки незаконченные формулы, на экранах сменялись графики; кто-то передвинул пальму в горшке — на полу остался след и дорожки рассыпанной земли, — и она наполовину закрывала настенный комм. Учёные расселись вокруг длинного стола; некоторые сосредоточенно вглядывались в мониторы своих терминалов, другие набирали команды, и у Джима промелькнула мысль, что сцена тщательно срежиссирована, но затем все головы повернулись к нему и на лицах отразились эмоции, явно настоящие, очень уж подходящие к ситуации — страх, облегчение, скепсис, недовольство.

Недовольство?

— Наконец-то! — Навстречу поднялся один из тех, кто явно почувствовал себя лучше, увидев флотских — высокий парень с нервным лицом, совсем молодой, не старше самого Джима. — Кавалерия! — Он выразительно глянул в сторону директора. — А я уже начал думать, что это всё чушь про подкрепление, и никого вы…

— Доктор Джордан, — оборвал директор, — не будем сейчас тратить время на разногласия. Это…

— Капитан Джеймс Кирк, звездолёт Федерации «Энтерпрайз». — Джим пожал протянутую руку учёного, попутно присматриваясь к нему. Этого, похоже, так просто не заткнёшь. Вот с него и надо начать. — Это старший офицер по науке, коммандер Спок, и глава нашей медицинской части, Леонард Маккой.

Над столом прокатился характерный шорох — изумлённые шепотки. Раньше Джим из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать всем этим снобам из адмиралтейства — да и из научного корпуса, — что он не пустое место, что чёртов корабль и чёртов экипаж — его драгоценная, обожаемая малышка и его любимая семья — его по праву. А теперь же, судя по всему, достаточно было назвать своё имя, чтобы произвести определённое впечатление.

— Я доктор Кевин Джордан, — не обращая внимания на перешёптывания, представился парень. У него были серо-зеленоватые глаза, светлые, злые; левое запястье перебинтовано, на пальцах обеих рук — пластыри, на правой кисти — следы обработанных регенератором недавних царапин. Ногти потемнели. — Руководитель биохимического направления. Вам уже сообщили, что происходит? Потому что вы удивитесь, но нам — нет.

— В каком смысле? — Джим даже слегка опешил. По реакции присутствующих он счёл, что все сотрудники станции в курсе ситуации. Но, похоже, они понимали только, что вляпались в неприятности — и не больше.

— В буквальном. — Джордан поднял руку, показывая повязку и пластыри. — Нас буквально пару часов назад согнали всех в этот сектор, изолировав остальные — во всяком случае, на словах заверив, что протокол изоляции активирован. Так что мы можем рассказать только свою часть истории. — Он отмахнулся от директора, пытающегося отвлечь внимание на себя; некоторые из сидящих за столом зашумели, поддерживая Джордана, кое-кто даже стал подниматься, будто намереваясь оттащить директора, и тот отступил. — Я, например, в момент объявления тревоги помогал соседям ловить взбесившихся подопытных. У нас-то всё спокойно, анализы идут своим чередом, а вот у генетиков все животные как с ума посходили. — Он дёрнул головой, затем потёр царапины. — Как раз ждём результаты биопсии уцелевших.

— А ещё здесь не все! — вклинилась взъерошенная рыжая женщина. Халат на ней был заляпан чем-то цветным, будто она облилась реактивами. — Половины руководителей нет, и директор Гросс отказывается говорить, где они. А внутреннюю связь отключили.

Спок, стоящий рядом, шевельнулся, и Джим жестом остановил его.

— Директор? — Он повернул голову. — С чем связана такая секретность?

— Я потерял биосигналы, — сказал вдруг Боунз над ухом. — Они… чёрт, они просто разбежались.

— Может, это те бешеные животные, о которых говорит доктор Джордан? — шёпотом предположил один из биологов. Половина группы высадки столпилась за спиной Джима, словно он мог их спрятать от неизвестной опасности.

— Тогда их тут должны были быть целые стада, — прошипел Боунз. — Нет, ничего не могу сделать, они и правда как сквозь землю провалились.

— Капитан, — произнёс в другое ухо Спок таким тоном, как будто готовился на месте выносить смертный приговор, — полагаю, вы уже пришли к тому же выводу, который проистекает из моих основных гипотез.

— Что что-то пошло не так и местные эксперименты провалились? Да, пожалуй.

— Джим, не ёрничай, — Спок тоже перешёл на шёпот. — Ты же понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

— Мне больше нравится, когда ты изъясняешься по-человечески, не забыл? — Не дожидаясь, пока остальные предоставят данные, Джим просканировал Джордана, потом направил трикодер на рыжую женщину и её соседей. Никаких отклонений в показаниях он не видел. Обычные люди. — Они сами сказали, что один из экспериментов пошёл не так, значит, как минимум часть персонала в курсе реальной ситуации — или хотя бы первых этапов. Твои гипотезы — это заражение помещений инопланетной формой жизни либо бесконтрольное размножение подопытных животных?

— Одно не исключает другого, — сообщил Спок, и Боунз с другой стороны кивнул. Соглашались, особенно в такой форме, они редко, и обычно ничего хорошего от такого внезапного единения ждать не приходилось.

Джим постарался не морщиться. В одной из предыдущих высадок они уже разгребали последствия научных изысканий, в ходе которых на такую же станцию занесли местную форму жизни, которая, оказавшись в благоприятных условиях, принялась размножаться с невероятной скоростью, а потом и мутировать, образуя всё более сложные виды. Станцию в итоге пришлось бросить. И если здесь что-то похожее…

— Доктор, Эван, осмотрите всех присутствующих на предмет травм, ранений и, — Джим подчеркнул голосом последние слова, — каких-либо отклонений. Спок, просмотри все журналы за последние двое… нет, лучше как минимум за трое суток. Пока только рабочие. Может, сходу найдёшь что-то интересное. И проверь сразу, как обстоят дела с протоколами. Если понадобится, можешь использовать для доступа экстренные коды флота. Директор Гросс, — Джим повернулся к нему. Судя по лицу, директор уже решил, что про него забыли. Рано радовался. — Если вдруг потребуется, вы предоставите мистеру Споку все пароли и коды.

Директор, разумеется, понял, что имеется в виду — «Если вы тут занимались самодеятельностью и меняли уровни секретности без согласования с флотом», — и натужно улыбнулся.

— А пока вы мне изложите причины, побудившие вас обратиться за помощью. — Джим выбрал свободный стул и сел — так, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за Споком, уже склонившимся над одним из терминалов. Владелец терминала, вежливо отодвинувшись, что-то шёпотом объяснял. — В подробностях.

Безопасники, не дожидаясь устной команды, растянулись по периметру конференц-зала. Директор оглянулся на оцепление и, видимо, только сейчас понял, что оказался в ловушке. Джим дружелюбно улыбнулся — не особо, впрочем, стараясь скрыть насмешливый оттенок. Защита работает в обе стороны. Странно, что об этом так часто забывают.

Когда пауза уже очевидно затянулась, он указал на одно из оставшихся свободных мест:

— Прошу.

— Время дорого, — пробормотал за спиной Боунз. Трикодер попискивал, демонстрируя непрерывную работу.

Директор последовал приглашению с явной неохотой, но заговорил быстро и без предисловий.

— Боюсь, станция подверглась нападению неизвестной формы жизни — местного происхождения, очевидно. Во всяком случае, ничего подобного на известных мне планетах не водится. Существа оказались многочисленны и весьма агрессивны; признаки разумности не удалось выявить. Поначалу, чтобы не спровоцировать па… лишние волнения, мы не сообщали никому, планируя справиться своими силами, но ситуация… слегка вышла из-под контроля. («Слегка?!» — полушёпотом изумился кто-то на другом конце стола.) К тому же, прорывы произошли в нескольких местах, поэтому пришлось изолировать секции и коридоры, подвергшиеся нападению. За последние часы нас сильно потеснили.

— Персонал вы тоже не оповестили? — Джим пробежался взглядом по лицам. На многих с каждым словом директора проступали возмущение или испуг, некоторые сотрудники явно были в шоке — но далеко не все. — Кроме тех, кто сразу был вовлечён в эти, как вы выразились, прорывы.

— Чтобы избежать паники, — повторил Гросс. — Требовались взвешенные и решительные действия…

— А что насчёт животных? — перебил Джордан.

— Да, как вы объясните их поведение?

Директор поднял руки, пытаясь остановить снова всколыхнувшийся шум.

— Доктор Андерсон считает, что это реакция на появление тех существ. Что-то в них заставляет земных животных…

— Кстати, где она? И где доктор Литвуд?

— Хороший вопрос, — поддержал Кирк. — Мы ведь только что с ним разговаривали, перед высадкой. Почему его здесь нет?

Директор сглотнул, переводя взгляд с учёных на него и обратно.

— Похоже, не очень помогли ваши решительные взвешенные действия, — заметил Боунз.

Джим адресовал ему вопросительный взгляд, и он знаком показал — дай ещё пару минут. Эван как раз осматривал последнего учёного из своей очереди, бледного мужчину средних лет с пластырем на щеке. Халат мужчины был распахнут, нагрудный карман полуоторван; в нём каким-то чудом держалась обычная шариковая ручка.

— Где остальные пострадавшие? — Взгляд Гросса метнулся в угол, и Джим, упреждая попытку соврать, покачал головой: — Можете не уверять меня, что их нет или что они ожидают в безопасном месте. — Он выпрямился и уставился прямо на Гросса, делая небольшие, но выразительные паузы между словами: — Где ваши сотрудники?

— Доктор Литвуд не пожелал покидать своё укрытие, он в своей лаборатории, откуда должен был связаться с вами, — зачастил Гросс — то ли не мог выдержать даже малейшего давления, то ли нервничал гораздо сильнее, чем можно было решить по первоначальной оценке. — Кто виноват, что его лаборатория рядом с одним из…

Джим жестом прервал его, и он действительно сразу заткнулся, явно пытаясь отдышаться и взять себя в руки. Боунз и Эван вполголоса посовещались, и последний стал заново осматривать одного из раненых, у которого повязки уходили далеко под разорванный рукав. Боунз подошёл к Джиму.

— Никаких инфекций и заражения я не обнаружил, — сказал он почти на ухо. — У некоторых царапины от когтей, довольно беспорядочные, как будто животные, которые их нанесли, кидались на всех без разбора или пытались вырваться при попытке их удержать на месте; два случая покусанных ран, но без серьёзных последствий. Всё это можно устранить силами любого медотсека. Никаких мутаций, ничего экстраординарного.

Пока он договаривал, Эван принялся крутить забинтованную руку своего пациента так, словно надеялся отстегнуть её от плеча, как конечность манекена, и рассматривать едва не под лупой. Пациент стоически терпел. Джим кивнул на него, и Боунз пояснил:

— У парня на одежде и на коже — следы непонятной биологической жидкости и каких-то реактивов. Сходу сложно дифференцировать. Но самое интересное не это. — Он ещё понизил голос: — Здесь нет ни одного человека, который бы подвергся нападению неизвестной формы жизни. По крайней мере, по их словам. Но и ранения это косвенно подтверждают. — Боунз выпрямился. — Выводы сам сделаешь.

Джим кивнул. Выводы были просты: либо сюда, как в резервацию, согнали только тех, кто не сталкивался с агрессором и, соответственно, не мог предоставить информацию о происходящем, либо кто-то нагло врёт. Осталось выяснить, кто. Памятуя о прошлом опыте расследований, Джим склонялся ко второму варианту на девяносто девять процентов.

— Капитан, — внезапно окликнул директор Гросс. Голос слегка подрагивал, но, судя по лицу, за время передышки Гросс успел взять себя в руки. — Я должен сообщить, что у нас есть собственные протоколы для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Думаю, сейчас самое время их задействовать.

Он смотрел на Кирка прямо, как будто очень хотел подчеркнуть всю серьёзность своих слов, и тот изобразил всем своим видом, что внимательно слушает. На этот раз директор говорил правду; Джим знал, что флотский Департамент по науке и разведка ЗФ выдают формально гражданским экспедициям разрешение на исследование новых планет только вместе с флотскими же протоколами. На станции, если верить документации, было меньше десяти процентов флотских, и Устав на неё не распространялся, но это не означало, что здесь не действуют правила.

Явно ободрённый реакцией Кирка, Гросс продолжил уже более уверенно:

— Согласно первичному протоколу, необходимо сохранить всю имеющуюся информацию. Это очень ценные исследования, капитан, и нам предписано при любой эвакуации спасти как можно больше данных. Даже при эвакуации временной.

Джим повернул голову к другому концу стола. Спок, который, разумеется, слушал параллельно с проверкой журналов, поднял голову и, встретившись с ним взглядом, кивнул, подтверждая слова директора.

— Надеюсь, после разбирательств и очистки станции мы сюда ещё вернёмся, но если нет… — Гросс обвёл глазами остальных сотрудников. Что-то в его тоне подсказывало Джиму — директор не договаривает, что-то здесь скрывается — и не исключено, что очень серьёзное. Но пока Джим не стал углубляться, чтобы не увязнуть в деталях. Ситуация требовала быстрого решения.

— Вы уже предприняли какие-то шаги для осуществления протокола?

— Мы скопировали всю информацию с терминалов в доступных помещениях. Но, — в голосе Гросса проскользнула заискивающая нотка, лучше всяких признаний говорящая — вот оно, то, ради чего этот прохвост и завёл тему, — значительная часть исследований проводилась на за… небезопасной территории.

Он хотел сказать «заражённой». Джим сузил глаза, не сразу поймав себя на том, что копирует мимику Спока. У вулканца лицо было куда более угрожающее, чем у него самого, особенно когда Спок мрачнел или смотрел с подозрением. Директору, впрочем, и этого хватило — он перешёл на откровенно льстивый тон:

— Мы рассчитывали, что тренированный десант флота поможет нам провести проверку лабораторий. И забрать информацию, конечно же.

Джим несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, но на этот раз он не дрогнул. Видимо, на кону стояло что-то по-настоящему важное.

— Мистер Спок? — спросил Джим нарочито нейтральным тоном. — Что вы думаете?

— Полагаю, нам следует выполнить протокол. — Спок поднялся и подошёл, остановился возле кресла Джима, глядя на директора сверху. — Помимо прочего, в этих данных может быть информация, которая будет полезна для изучения ситуации. И для дальнейшего её разрешения.

— И мы можем попутно обследовать территорию, — подал голос лейтенант Ходоровски, на время высадки назначенный руководителем группы безопасности. — Возможно, даже встретить противника и оценить его.

Почему-то при этих словах директор Гросс побледнел так, что почти сравнялся цветом лица с сероватыми халатами собственных сотрудников. Это решило дело.

— Ходоровски, разделите персонал на три группы. — Джим поднялся. — Основная часть пойдёт со мной — в сопровождении кого-нибудь из сотрудников станции, кто может показать дорогу и скопировать всю нужную информацию; разведгруппа из одного или двоих офицеров безопасности — на ваше усмотрение — и биолога осмотрит доступные помещения, которые директор назвал безопасными. Оставшиеся ждут указаний и продолжают осмотр. Доктор? — Джим посмотрел на Боунза, уже снова углубившегося в показания трикодера возле одного из пациентов.

— Так, Мартинес, Зои, Колин — вы в группу высадки, — уже распоряжался в стороне Ходоровски. — Лейтенант Силва…

— Я останусь, — отозвался Боунз. Потом что-то сказал почти на ухо Эвану, и тот быстро глянул на внутреннюю дверь, ведущую, судя по схеме рядом, в блок лабораторий генетики и биохимии.

Поняв намёк, Джим распорядился:

— Отлично, в таком случае доктор Маре проведёт осмотр изолированной территории.

— Я иду с вами, — сообщил Спок. С этим Джим спорить не стал — вулканец мог пригодиться в вылазке и как учёный, и как первый помощник, способный обеспечить безопасность своего капитана. К тому же, судя по безапелляционному тону, уступить всё равно было проще.

— Капитан, разрешите мне присоединиться? — Джордан снова поднялся. Он, похоже, злился ещё сильнее, чем раньше, и явно не мог усидеть на месте в самом буквальном смысле. Уголок рта подёргивался. — Я работаю на станции почти с самого запуска и хорошо её знаю.

Джим оценивающе посмотрел на него, но, кажется, он пока держался.

— Хорошо, доктор, вы в группе. — Выбранные Ходоровски безопасники как раз подошли к Джиму, и он, повернувшись к сотрудникам станции спиной, очень тихо сказал Зои: — Будете за ним приглядывать.

Она кивнула. Лейтенант Мартинес, для которого это была первая высадка, бледный и напряжённый, уже держал в руке фазер.

— Мы ещё пока не выдвинулись, — вполголоса заметил Джим. Вероятно, прозвучало жёстче, чем он хотел — Мартинес слегка дрогнул, но не попытался спрятать оружие. — Впрочем, вашу бдительность одобряю, лейтенант. Все фазеры пока на оглушение, — на последних словах Джим немного повысил голос, и биологи дружно схватились за ремни. — Доктор Маккой, вы за главного. Постарайтесь максимально прояснить ситуацию, — Джим обращался к Боунзу напрямую, через головы сидящих, но краем глаза видел, как директор опять дёрнулся — понял, что подразумевается не только и не столько исследование данных и биологических образцов. — Поддерживайте связь, при необходимости отчитывайтесь о состоянии. Доктор Джордан, показывайте дорогу.

Ходоровски и энсин Стаут заняли место у двери конференц-зала — снаружи, чтобы не дать кому-нибудь сбежать раньше времени. Одобрительно кивнув им, Джим знаками велел Зои и одному из биологов быстро проверить коридор, по которому десант привели в зал, однако они ничего подозрительного не обнаружили. Джордан повёл их в противоположную сторону.

За первым же поворотом «группа высадки» уткнулась в неожиданное препятствие — герметичную дверь, характерную скорее для станций, расположенных под водой или в сильно разреженной атмосфере. Никаких сенсоров возле неё не было. Лейтенант Мартинес по-прежнему выглядел бледновато, но явно старался не показывать, что нервничает; он первым подошёл к плотно сомкнутым створкам и стал изучать запорный механизм. Трикодер по примеру остальных он ловко придерживал у бедра, не выпуская из правой руки фазер.

— Согласно схемам, которые передал мне директор, здесь должен проходить обычный коридор, ведущий к биологическим лабораториям, — сказал Спок. — Это кратчайший путь к лаборатории 2-Б.

— Откуда здесь эта махина? — спросил Джим у Джордана.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Поставили уже после запуска станции — здесь и ещё в нескольких местах. Какая-то техническая необходимость.

Мартинес тем временем пытался повернуть ручной вентиль. Понаблюдав, Зои пришла к нему на помощь; как раз подоспел третий безопасник, который заново осматривал оставшийся позади участок. Вентиль провернулся, механизм издал хорошо различимый щелчок. Джим и Спок переглянулись, и Джим кивком предложил присоединиться.

Совместными усилиями они отжали дверь. Вентиль проворачивался с трудом, но Джордан сказал, что так и должно быть. С обратной стороны обнаружилась обычная панель управления, и он, поворчав под нос, активировал её.

— Теперь при необходимости мы сможем захлопнуть двери автоматически, когда будем возвращаться, — пояснил он Джиму. — Вообще не понимаю, кому понадобилось отключать механизм управления.

— Защита от случайного срабатывания? — машинально предположил Джим, осматриваясь. После такой преграды он ожидал увидеть шлюзовой отсек, но дальше действительно расположился обычный кусок коридора, уже через несколько метров упирающийся в обычную створку с другой панелью.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, — говорил за спиной Джордан. — Случайно голосовую команду не подать, не могут же животные это сделать…

Джим знаком попросил его придержать подробности. Мартинес переглянулся с коллегой, и тот кивнул.

— Никаких признаков жизни поблизости.

— Кодовый замок, капитан. — Спок смотрел на трикодер. — Я могу…

— Здесь стандартные коды, — вмешался Джордан. — И голосовая идентификация. Секунду, дайте вспомнить…

Створка без проблем отошла в сторону, открыв пустынный полутёмный коридор. Джордан продиктовал ещё один код, и под потолком стали загораться лампы. Так было видно, что коридор немного загибается, как на звёздной базе стандартного образца.

— Всё чисто, — сообщил Мартинес.

— Двое остаются здесь, — решил Джим. Внезапно выскочившая из ниоткуда герметичная дверь ему нравилась даже меньше, чем вся остальная обстановка. — Присмотрите за этим участком. Остальные вперёд, по одному. Доктор, вы за мной; Спок, ты замыкаешь. Фазеры поставьте на оглушение. Пока. И если что-то заметите, сразу сообщайте.

В коридоре, однако, было тихо и пусто; неизвестная форма жизни, чем бы она ни была, поблизости не светилась. До места назначения они добрались спокойно. Сюрприз поджидал внутри.

Первым молчание нарушил сам Джим.

— Это не лаборатория, — он осмотрел пол, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать место, куда можно поставить ногу, — это бойня.

— Доктор, вы знали, что это место в таком состоянии? — спросил Спок.

Джордан, несколько побледневший, сжимающий губы, качнул головой. Он не выглядел испуганным, но ошарашенным — определённо. Вполне естественная реакция. Отчаявшись найти чистый участок, Джим перешагнул подсохшую бурую лужу и, наступая на крупные брызги, прошёл внутрь; снова огляделся.

Помещение заполняли ряды поставленных друг на друга и на столы клеток, в которых содержались животные. Когда-то содержались. Можно было подумать, что здесь подопытные не просто запаниковали — совершенно спятили, в бешенстве рвали друг друга, изо всех сил бились о клетки изнутри, пытаясь вырваться сквозь решётки, хоть по частям, или били по ним, чтобы достать тех, кто внутри. Металлические прутья покрывали клочки шерсти, куски мяса, чёрные и бурые разводы; кое-где свисали почти целые конечности и фрагменты шкур. Дверцы у большей части клеток оказались вырваны, внутри и на полу разбросаны останки, словно кто-то вытаскивал животных, чтобы превратить их в фарш. Впрочем, тем, кто остался на своём месте, тоже не повезло — казалось, эти разодрали себя сами. Кровь была повсюду. Джим даже на потолке заметил пятна. На полу в проходах остались смазанные полосы, будто кто-то убегал, поскальзываясь на свежих потоках.

— Ещё вчера утром здесь всё было нормально. — Джордан, с трудом выбирая участки пола почище, тоже пробрался в лабораторию. — Я разговаривал с Таней, одной из лаборанток, по связи. Ох, Хлоя… — Он шагнул к клетке, в которой лежал перекрученный кусок серого меха, и едва не схватился за решётку, но вовремя опомнился. — Это шиншилла, которую я подкармливал, — пояснил он Джиму. — Хотел даже забрать её себе, когда опыт закончится, она из контрольной группы… Не понимаю, что случилось. — Он обвёл ряды совершенно растерянным взглядом.

Джим кивнул биологам на останки одного из животных, которое, судя по всему, пыталось просочиться сквозь прутья и даже почти преуспело. Сбитый сосульками мех выпирал сквозь решётку. Сам труп, уже окоченевший, был так изуродован, что сходу определить вид животного не получалось. Биологи переглянулись, и старший, лейтенант Мурано, поморщившись, двинулся к клетке, на ходу открывая большой контейнер для образцов. Напарник с опаской шёл следом, держа в одной руке трикодер, в другой — фазер. Несмотря на запах, который однозначно говорил, что по всем законам природы это существо уже никогда не пошевелится, Джим не мог упрекнуть их в паранойе.

— Капитан, — позвал Спок, который обследовал лабораторию шаг за шагом. — Взгляните.

В углу, за последним столом с оборудованием, лежало человеческое тело. Причина смерти, на первый взгляд, была очевидна — рваная рана сбоку шеи, такая обширная и глубокая, что трахее наверняка сразу пришёл конец. Вдобавок у трупа не было руки; её словно отрубили почти у локтя, срез оказался неестественно ровным, хотя и не слишком чистым — вероятно, прижизненным. И на бедре тоже обнаружились рваные раны, похожие на следы крупных когтей. Спок указал в промежуток между стеной и соседним рядом клеток. Там лежала нога в остатке форменной брючины и стандартном ботинке, явно принадлежавшая кому-то ещё — обе ступни первого трупа были на месте.

— Проклятье, — Джордан, заглянувший в угол через плечо Джима, сморщился, — это Свен, руководитель этой лаборатории. Кто второй, не знаю. Камски, охранник, возможно. Пропало куда больше двух человек.

— По крайней мере, это объясняет, откуда столько крови, — заметил безопасник.

— Да уж. Она, похоже, била фонтаном.

Они подняли головы к потолку — все, кроме Мурано, который всё ещё возился с извлечением застрявших в решётке останков. Джордан сморщился ещё сильнее, потом практически видимым усилием воли взял себя в руки и отошёл к терминалу.

— Жертв, вероятно, больше двух, — заключил Спок, по виду не слишком обеспокоенный ничуть не метафорическим упоминанием фонтана. — В коридоре также остались многочисленные биологические следы.

— Пятна крови, — Джим кивнул. — Я тоже их видел.

— Будем проверять их, сэр?

— Капитан, я категорически…

— На этот раз я вынужден согласиться с мистером Споком. — Джим машинально притронулся к рукоятке фазера, который только-только повесил обратно на пояс. — Мы не располагаем достаточной — или корректной — информацией для предположений, так что это слишком опасно. Как только доктор Джордан получит нужные данные, возвращаемся в конференц-зал. — Он обменялся со Споком понимающим взглядом. — Поговорим с директором ещё раз.

— Капитан, за конференц-залом, в доступной части станции, есть ещё лаборатории, — сообщил Джордан. Рядом с ним уже высилась стопка паддов, но, судя по бегущим по экрану терминала строкам, он всё ещё сливал какую-то информацию. — Вполне рабочие. — Оторвавшись на секунду от работы, он выразительно кивнул на кровь. Некоторые лужи и полосы изменили цвет за то время, пока проводился осмотр — очевидно, следы были совсем свежие.

— Возьмите образцы, — приказал Спок, поймав взгляд Джима.

— И побольше разных, — добавил тот. — В коридоре тоже. Одним сканированием тут не обойдёшься.

— А это что такое… — пробормотал вдруг Джордан. — Что за…

Кирк и Спок синхронно повернулись к нему и шагнули ближе. Он как будто не обратил на это внимания, полностью погрузившись в чтение журналов.

— Доктор, вы что-то обнаружили? — спросил Спок, и в напряжённости голоса Джим угадал нетерпение, почти неприкрытое.

— Сейчас, секунду, — отмахнулся Джордан.

— Доктор, — сказал Джим очень ровно. — Что вы нашли? — Самое время форсировать события, раз уж даже вулканец — фигурально — начинает подпрыгивать от нетерпения. — Объясните. Хотя бы в двух словах.

Джордан глянул на него и не стал спорить — похоже, в субординации он понимал лучше, чем некоторые сослуживцы Джима, — только пожал плечами слегка озадаченно.

— Да тут в двух словах как раз объяснить сложновато. Вот, послушайте, я нашёл одну из подробных записей.

Он открыл файл, помеченный датой двухнедельной давности.

«Эксперимент развивается быстрее, чем мы ожидали. Контрольный образец демонстрирует все признаки полного созревания, при этом первая группа опередила его на двадцать — двадцать пять процентов только по массе. Сравнительную таблицу со всеми характеристиками прилагаю к отчёту за неделю».

Голос принадлежал молодой женщине. Она слегка глотала звуки — как показалось Джиму, от волнения или от возбуждения. После нескольких секунд неразборчивого бормотания она продолжила:

— Название проекта и номера экспериментов на всякий случай затёрли. — Шорох. — Упоминания в общих журналах — тоже. Нам не нужна па… — опять невнятно. — Так что теперь это просто эксперимент Икс. — Пауза. — Директор перестраховывается. Думает, что если штаб узнает подробности, то нам запретят проведение дальнейших тестов сразу. Просто отдадим им уже готовое. Это… — невнятно. — …ещё нужно подбить результаты, конечно. Так, — раздался хлопок, затем скрип, и женщина заговорила громче и увереннее: — вернёмся к нашим подопытным. Первая группа демонстрирует удивительную скорость роста, но и агрессивность. Обучаемость под вопросом.

— Обучаемость? — Джим оттянул ворот форменной куртки.

Спок бросил на него быстрый, откровенно встревоженный взгляд.

— Почему я сразу вспомнил Хана и его компанию? — пробормотал Джим.

— Дальше обрыв записи, — сообщил Джордан, переключая файл. — Но вот тут продолжение, датировано следующим днём.

— Образец 1-А с утра ведёт себя нестандартно, — говорил тот же голос. — Отказывается от еды… — помехи, булькающие обрывки слов. — Мне кажется, это как-то связано с начатым курсом инъекций. Остальная группа пока не проявляет симпто… — шелест, заглушающий слова. — Да что такое! Надо заменить программу для шифрования, из-за неё терминалы глючат. — Шорох, треск, бормотание «проверка, проверка». — Но самое важное — контрольный образец начал проявлять приз… Мы думаем… интеллект…

Раздался писк, свидетельствующий, что часть аудио искусственно удалена.

— Скажи, что это не то, что я думаю, — сквозь зубы проговорил Джим, наклоняясь к Споку.

Тот посмотрел в ответ с застывшим выражением лица, означающим нечто среднее между лДанных недостаточно. Дождёмся доказательств» и «Я бы хотел тебя разубедить, но…»

— …прошёл тест относительно успешно, — с неожиданной отчётливостью сказал динамик мужским голосом, тоже молодым и тоже взволнованным.

— Можно говорить… — включился прежний, женский. — И мы подтвердили признаки разумности у некоторых образцов.

Кирк и Спок резко переглянулись. На лице Спока ясно читались все ругательства, проносящиеся на третьем варпе у Джима в голове.

— Это…

— Капитан! — окликнул вдруг безопасник. Колин, кажется. — Проход в следующую секцию не закрыт. Поблизости никакие биоформы не фиксируются.

— Там могли остаться люди, — бледно заметил Джордан. — Это экспериментальная секция. Одна из.

Спок мрачно глянул на него, но, как ни странно, не стал высказывать никаких категорических возражений.

— Расширь радиус поиска признаков жизни, — велел Джим безопаснику. — Мурано, соберите пока оставшиеся образцы. Доктор, вы скопируйте всё что можно, эти журналы нам в любом случае понадобятся. Спок, ты со мной.

Небольшая герметичная дверь, чистенькая, с идеальным слоем краски, открывалась беззвучно. Прямо за ней начинались кровавые следы, как будто кого-то тащили по полу волоком. Кое-где на стенах были брызги, как в лаборатории, довольно крупные. Спок молча указал на обратную сторону двери: размазанное пятно примерно на уровне бедра взрослого человека, бурые точки практически по всей площади и светлые полосы, очень напоминающие следы когтей.

— Похоже, кто-то здорово приложился головой, — заметил безопасник, быстро сканируя живописную картину. — Упал с высоты собственного роста?

— Фазеры на максимум, — больше не колеблясь, приказал Джим. Поймал нечитаемый взгляд Спока. — Неважно, насколько они разумны. Судя по всему, на переговоры в случае чего у нас просто не будет времени.

Мрачное выражение не сменилось согласием — впрочем, Джим этого и не ожидал, — но Спок чуть наклонил голову, показывая, что понимает. Лучше исследовать проблему с помощью вскрытия «образцов», чем уложить в корабельный морг заодно и группу высадки.

— Лейтенант, продолжайте осмотр. И внимательно следите за проходом. — Джим осмотрел коридор. Следы тянулись по всей длине, постепенно уменьшаясь — похоже, волокли уже мёртвое тело. — Мы понемногу продвинемся вглубь. Если что, сразу отступим.

Этот коридор тоже слегка загибался — как и предыдущий сектор, проходил по внешнему краю станции, в упрощённом виде представляющей рассечённый секцией гидропоники и оранжереями диск. Сквозь небольшие полностью герметичные окна во внешней стене просматривался унылый красновато-рыжий пейзаж. Прямо за одним из окон росло кривое дерево, на вид абсолютно безжизненное, скорее напоминающее сильно ветвящийся сталактит; но обратил на него внимание Джим только потому, что прозрачный пластик окна был забрызган кровью и тем же тёмным веществом, что они видели раньше, а стена ниже — густо заляпана багровым. На полу что-то лежало.

— Пальцы, — бесстрастно сообщил Спок. — Человеческие, судя по всему.

Пока он паковал находку в контейнер для образцов, Джим рискнул пройти дальше. Остановился.

— Слышишь звук?

— Не могу с точностью определить, что это, — после небольшой заминки ответил Спок. — Слишком далеко.

— Это, конечно, может быть шум коммуникаций… — вслух подумал Джим, всё-таки возобновляя осторожное движение. На секунду он пожалел, что Скотти не успел закончить свой экспериментальный портативный транспортатор. Сейчас что-то подобное очень пригодилось бы для подстраховки. Впереди по-прежнему неопределённо шуршало.

— Я бы не рассчитывал на это. — Спок держался теперь прямо за ним, как будто прикрывая спину. Фазер он больше не выпускал из рук; сумка с контейнерами болталась на боку под трикодером. — Звук иррегулярный. К тому же в таких обстоятельствах…

Он не договорил, что само по себе было очень скверным знаком. Джим даже пожалел, что они не взяли фазерные винтовки.

Метров через двадцать справа возник осевой коридор. Перегородка-диафрагма была открыта. Вернее, сломана — присмотревшись, Джим увидел, что один из лепестков, каждый из которых, судя по всему, размером был со стандартную корабельную дверь и раза в два толще, изрядно покорёжен, а все нижние и боковые погнуты по краям. Сделав Споку знак держаться настороже, он первым выглянул из-за угла.

В коридоре лежало тело. Белый халат, обычные брюки, кроссовки. Гражданский. Над ним склонялось нечто. Джим подавил желание протереть глаза. Он, конечно, всякого навидался за время этой службы, но… Нечто выглядело как гуманоид, стоящий на четвереньках, уродливый, больше всего напоминающий какую-то тварь из старого фильма ужасов — голое безволосое тело, покрытое бледно-серой кожей, длинные руки и ноги, непропорционально огромная голова, тоже без волос. Шишковатые суставы жутко выпирали, словно с трудом помещались под кожей; бугрились рёбра и сухие, ненатуральные какие-то мышцы. И точно так же, как в тех фильмах, оно жрало останки. Когда Джим заглянул в коридор, оно как раз с чавканьем вырвало длинный тянущийся кусок, запрокинуло голову и, похоже, проглотило его не жуя. Джим сухо сглотнул и прицелился. Оно то ли услышало неразличимый человеческим ухом звук, то ли учуяло чужаков — дёрнуло головой и повернулось, почему-то не слишком торопливо, верхней половиной корпуса, почти как человек. Маленькие блестящие глазки уставились на Джима.

— Спок, — прошипел тот. — Боевая тревога.

Оружия у существа не было, поэтому Спок занял позицию открыто, наполовину выступив из-за угла. При виде сразу двух противников оно как будто озадачилось, наклонило голову набок. Затем выпустило останки и поднялось, разворачиваясь. Колени у него, похоже, до конца не разгибались — так стало видно, что ноги по пропорциям скорее как у зверей, что-то вроде вытянутых кошачьих лап с деформированными человеческими ступнями, — зато длинные руки с когтистыми пальцами свободно повисли вдоль тела. Выпрямившись, оно приоткрыло окровавленный узкий рот с коротким звуком, напоминающим чириканье старой модели коммуникатора. Джим напряжённо следил за каждым движением, держа палец на спуске. Существо снова издало звук — щёлкающую и поскрипывающую последовательность, непонятную, но достаточно внятную.

— Мне кажется, — Джим машинально отклонился, обращаясь к Споку, — или оно пытается с нами общаться?

— Вполне возможно, — негромко согласился тот. Он тоже внимательно следил за существом, но пока оно только уставилось на гостей неподвижными глазками, не моргая и почти не двигаясь. — Если это один из объектов, о которых шла речь в записях…

— Он может быть разумен. — Джим невольно притронулся языком к пересохшим губам. — До какой-то степени. Даже с учётом всей этой картины.

Он собирался сказать, что приказы менять не будет, но не успел. Существо дёрнуло головой. Снова что-то коротко проскрипело — и сорвалось с места.

Джим, кажется, выстрелил первым, почти машинально. Попали они оба. Один луч пришёлся точно в голову, практически в распахнутый рот, полный игловидных зубов, другой в грудь. Застигнутая в прыжке, тварь дёрнулась на лету и почти сразу обмякла, грохнулась на пол в нескольких метрах от Джима. Задние конечности пару раз вздрогнули и затихли.

Выждав несколько секунд, Джим выбрался из укрытия. Они приблизились к твари вдвоём. Спок взглянул на трикодер, затем снял его с ремня и поводил над существом.

— Признаков жизни нет, — сообщил он. — Очевидно, максимальная мощность фазера для этого существа смертельна, как и для всех известных нам гуманоидов.

— Первый раз в жизни предпочёл бы, чтобы они действовали как клингонские дизрапторы, — пробормотал Джим. Он тронул носком ботинка верхнюю конечность неподвижного трупа; при внимательном рассмотрении оказалось, что когтей как таковых на ней нет — лапы существа с заострёнными на концах слегка согнутыми пальцами были цельными, то ли окостеневшими, то ли покрытыми хитиновым панцирем того же цвета, что и кожа. Уплощённые концы двух самых длинных пальцев на каждой «руке», судя по всему, имели бритвенную остроту. — Оно нас почти достало.

Передвигалось существо на всех четырёх конечностях, как бегущая обезьяна, и действительно довольно быстро — преодолело разделяющий их десяток метров, наверное, меньше чем за секунду. Джим представил, что случилось бы, если бы они оба — или кто-то один, вдруг твари недостаточно бы оказалось одного заряда — не успели нажать на спуск, и на всякий случай отступил на пару шагов, держа труп на прицеле.

— Вынужден согласиться. — Спок наклонился, разглядывая голову, завернувшуюся набок так, что было видно и рот — пасть, всё ещё скалящую зубы, и стекленеющие глазки. Фазер, впрочем, из руки не выпускал. Зубы, пасть и всё вокруг покрывала маслянистая темнеющая плёнка крови; на лапах она уже почти подсохла, но в пасти блестела, как свежая — возможно, слюна с антикоагулянтом. Словно отвечая на мысли Джима, Спок заметил: — Капитан, полагаю, изучение образца могло бы принести определённую пользу. Может быть, стоит…

Он замолчал, поднимая голову. Джим тоже услышал звук, который его отвлёк, и повернулся.

Из ответвления коридора впереди вышла ещё одна тварь. Поменьше первой — размером, может быть, с очень крупную собаку; с такой же уродливой головой; с более пропорциональными к телу — если считать относительно собак, а не людей — задними конечностями, но более короткими и тонкими передними, которые она держала перед собой, слабо перебирая более мелкими кистями в воздухе. Локти выпирали не назад, а слегка в стороны. Тварь наклонила голову, практически как первая, и вопросительно чирикнула заметно более тонким голосом.

Джим медленно поднял оружие на изготовку, бросив на него короткий взгляд и убедившись, что мощность всё ещё установлена максимальная. На морде этой твари крови вроде бы не было. Возможно, не все они людоеды, но проверять это на себе он не собирался. Судя по количеству останков в коридоре и лаборатории, статистической погрешностью — как выразился бы Спок — можно пренебречь.

— Сможешь быстро отрезать голову трупа? — едва шевеля губами, спросил он.

— Фазером? Конечно, нет. — Спок целился с бедра, так линия выстрела приходилась как раз на уровне головы нового существа.

— Тогда отступаем. — Подавая пример, Джим так же медленно и осторожно сделал шаг назад.

Из ответвления выбралась третья тварь, такого же размера. Следом, легко перепрыгнув через них — ещё одна, меньше, «легавая», с тонкими конечностями одинаковой длины, выгнутым дугой хребтом и с головой меньшего размера относительно тела. Затем из-за угла выглянула очередная, которая оказалась крупнее всех предыдущих. У неё пасть совершенно точно была окровавлена.

— Спок? — Джиму казалось, что его нога сдвигается в воздухе на сантиметр в минуту, не больше, так медленно он переносит её назад. — Напомни, в инструкции для десантных групп ведь рекомендуется не бежать при виде незнакомых жизненных форм, даже если уже установлено, что они недружелюбны? Это может спровоцировать агрессию.

— Всё верно, капитан.

— Забудь об этом. Бежим.

Помчались они синхронно, без всяких дальнейших уточнений. Стоило двинуться, и твари тоже побежали. Джим отчётливо слышал стук когтистых лап по полу — и их было явно не четыре пары и даже не пять. Когда впереди возникла открытая гермодверь, он почти обрадовался — казалось, она совсем близко; но грохот позади явно приближался. Вдобавок твари начали пощёлкивать и угрожающе стрекотать. Безопасник, возившийся с трикодером у самой двери, выпрямился и обернулся.

— Закрывай! — заорал Джим, махнув ему рукой. — Закрывай-закрывай-закрывай!

Безопасник удивлённо открыл рот, явно собираясь уточнить приказ, но тут же передумал. Даже не оборачиваясь, Джим мог точно сказать по его лицу, в какой момент он увидел показавшихся из-за изогнутой стены первых тварей. Он тут же перепрыгнул порожек и потянул створку.

Они проскочили в оставшуюся щель буквально в последний момент, как Джим и рассчитывал. Спок даже успел пару раз выстрелить назад. Спустя не более чем пару секунд в дверь звучно ударилось что-то тяжёлое, плотнее вбив её в шлюз.

— Что это? — выдохнул безопасник.

Все варианты, которые Джим мог предложить, звучали исключительно нецензурно. Вместо ответа он молча кивнул на дверь, и они вдвоём с безопасником закрутили штурвал поплотнее. Одна из тварей снова бросилась на дверь; затем снова — возможно, не в одиночку. Звук был весьма впечатляющий. Джим переглянулся со Споком.

— Заканчиваем сбор данных здесь. И возвращаемся в те лаборатории. Я увидел достаточно.

Спок кивнул. Настойчивый грохот за дверью повторился.

— Необходимо будет проверить все записи…

— Я предлагаю сразу начать с допроса директора, — прервал его Джим. — Мне почему-то кажется, что он сможет ответить на все наши вопросы… по теме.

Спок секунду подумал. Шум ему, очевидно, не мешал.

— Согласен. Он знает куда больше, чем говорит.

— К-капитан… — позвал вдруг безопасник. Джим повернулся к нему, и он указал на дверь.

На двери появился неровный выступ. Сбоку от штурвала металл явно деформировался — вот-вот образуется разрыв.

— О, чёрт, — только и смог сказать Джим. Он почти машинально поднял фазер; безопасник уже держал дверь на прицеле. — Спок! Быстро сгребай всех. Уходим отсюда. Если эти твари пробьются, на нас даже навестись сверху не успеют.

В этот момент из двери лаборатории выглянул Джордан.

— Капитан!

— Доктор! Немедленно извлекайте все носители, мы уходим.

Джордан мотнул головой. Лицо у него было серое, но глаза горели, дико, не хуже, чем у тех тварей за дверью. Одной ногой он стоял в луже подсохшей крови, не обращая на это никакого внимания.

— Капитан, вы должны это увидеть. — Он взглянул на створку, на которой уже отчётливо проступили вмятины, но даже не дрогнул, скрылся в лаборатории.

Джим переглянулся со Споком. На лице Джордана было чуть ли не буквально написано «Всё очень плохо», и даже вулканец это понял.

— Лейтенант, следите за дверью, — скомандовал Джим. — Похоже, нам понадобится пара минут.

Джордан ждал у терминала. На экране было развёрнуто схематичное изображение твари, очень похожей на одну из новых знакомых десантной группы; рядом — диаграммы, формулы, столбцы данных. Джим бросил на них беглый взгляд. Потом всмотрелся внимательно, уже не пытаясь задать вопрос. Он не был специалистом в биологии, но базовых знаний оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять подписи к схемам.

— Только не говорите…

— А! — Джордан сверкнул глазами, ещё более злой, чем при встрече. — Судя по всему, вам не так уж нужны пояснения, капитан. Всё верно. Образцы, о которых шла речь в прослушанных записях — это не местная форма жизни, как я сперва подумал. Это результат генетических экспериментов. И содержат они ДНК человека и той самой местной жизни. Вымершей, судя по тому, что я нашёл. И, похоже, разумной. Археологическая секция изучала нечто вроде города. И я что-то сомневаюсь, что этот эксперимент был санкционирован.

— Я тоже, — сказал из-за плеча Спок. Он уже закончил отдавать распоряжения, и нагруженные контейнерами с образцами биологи покидали лабораторию, быстро, без лишней суеты. Джим обернулся на него и, не успев сказать ни слова, получил согласный кивок.

— Возвращаемся, — коротко сказал Кирк Джордану. — Берите всё, что сможете, там разберёмся. У вас…

— Капитан, — позвал из коридора безопасник. Раздалось жужжание фазера, затем омерзительный визг. — Время на исходе.

— …десять секунд, — закончил Кирк.

Джордан оказался понятливым: похватал падды и без дальнейших разговоров вылетел в коридор. Спок вышел за ним, последним — Кирк, коротко оглядевший лабораторию на случай, если они упустили что-то важное. На створке бывшей герметичной двери уже образовался разрыв; края покраснели, раскалившись.

— Чтоб лапы не тянули, — объяснил безопасник, отступая спиной и не сводя глаз с разрыва. — Это их ненадолго задержит.

— Молодец, — бросил Джим. — Ты прикрываешь отход. Но на месте не задерживайся. Доктор Джордан, вы идёте вперёд, будете ждать у следующей двери. Когда все пройдут в следующую секцию, нужно будет отдать команду на автоматическое закрытие.

Джордан кивнул и, прижимая к груди стопку паддов и одной рукой неловко придерживая высовывающиеся из широкого кармана халата остальные, заторопился по коридору, обогнав биологов.

— А если и следующая дверь не выдержит? — спросил безопасник.

Джим дёрнул головой. Дельное замечание. Он достал коммуникатор.

— Маккой слушает, — резко отозвался тот.

— У нас проблемы, — сообщил Джим тоном, который сам по себе означал «У нас действительно неприятности, крупные, так что слушай и не перебивай». — Необходимо переместить людей в более защищённую область, глубже. Мы столкнулись с агрессивной формой жизни — по всей вероятности, это её присутствие отмечалось сразу после высадки. У вас есть возможность перебраться в следующие помещения?

— Дальше по коридору есть свободные лаборатории и медкабинет. — Голос Маккоя звучал так ровно, что это уже было достаточным поводом для паники. — Но далеко мы не уйдём. Марков только что вернулся, его группа тоже столкнулась с агрессивными особями и в немалом количестве. Так что мы фактически зажаты с двух сторон. К центру станции отсюда пройти нельзя, он заблокирован из-за мер безопасности. Очень удачно, что свободные помещения, которые мы можем занять, расположены в блоке между двумя герметичными дверями, которые поставили тут недавно. — На секунду в голос снова прокрался привычный сарказм, но слишком слабо, чтобы перестать беспокоиться. Отставив в сторону личные эмоции, Джим распорядился:

— Займись этим. Мы возвращаемся, присоединимся к вам уже в лабораториях.

— Капитан! — крикнул безопасник. Непрекращающийся грохот и скрежет металла за спиной как-то сменил тон. Отчётливо застучали лапы и заскрежетали когти.

— Чёрт, время вышло. — Джим захлопнул крышку коммуникатора, не дожидаясь ответа. — Бежим!

На полпути он едва не споткнулся о валяющийся на полу не замеченный ранее падд; Спок успел схватить его за плечо, удерживая равновесие за двоих, и дальше буквально тащил, подстраиваясь, когда случайно получалось вырваться вперёд. Безопасник не отставал. Твари — тоже. К цокоту когтей добавились взвизги и короткие, угрожающие рыки.

В проёме герметичной двери, сбоку, маячил Мартинес с фазером на изготовку. Дальше в коридоре просматривалась Зои, а возле неё — Мурано с напарником, которые добрались до секции раньше. Джордан как раз запрыгивал в дверь. Он по инерции пробежал дальше, сообразил воспользоваться этим — впихнул свою ношу биологам и только потом резко развернулся, подбежал обратно к двери.

— Догоняют, — коротко отрапортовал безопасник под жужжание фазера. Джим и без того как будто ощущал горячее дыхание в спину, но кивнул, показывая, что услышал. Один из коротких взвизгов как раз перешёл в истошный вопль нескольких голосов, и тело рухнуло почти под ноги бегущим. Так показалось, во всяком случае. Джим притормозил Спока, одновременно беспорядочно стреляя назад, и дёрнул головой. Безопасник понял его правильно и промчался вперёд.

Краем глаза Джим увидел, что Джордан выбрался наружу и, поглядывая за спину, что-то быстро набирает на панели управления. Он махнул доктору, приказывая убираться обратно. И тут на его руку прыгнули. Голая длиннолапая «псина» промахнулась всего на пару сантиметров, зубы щёлкнули возле рукава; она грохнулась на пол, почти сразу вскочила, но в неё ударил луч фазера. Ещё один разминулся с Джимом только каким-то чудом, вспыхнув прямо под рукой.

— Осторожно! — рявкнул Джим. Он отшатнулся, чуть не сбив с ног Спока, и тот, словно в отместку, дёрнул Джима на себя — за собой.

Они очутились по ту сторону.

— Закрыть! — крикнул Джордан.

Дверь захлопнулась так резко, что зазвенело в ушах, а одна из тварей, которая попыталась проскочить следом, оказалась зажата в проёме. Взвизгнуть она не успела — раздался хруст, и голова вместе с вытянутой передней лапой свалилась на пол. Биологи отскочили; даже Зои попятилась. Мартинес и второй парень — точно, Колин — направили на голову фазеры, но она не шевелилась даже рефлекторно. На полу расползалась лиловато-бурая быстро темнеющая лужа; густые потёки, стекающие из-под створки, были почти чёрными. С обратной стороны двери донёсся стук. Джордан, прижимаясь спиной к стене, отступал дальше и дальше, пока не оказался рядом с коллегами.

— «Энтерпрайз», — резко сказал Джим в коммуникатор. — Чехова в транспортаторную. За пульт. — Он доверял своим людям, но Чехов был одним из немногих, кто гарантированно мог поймать объект, движущийся со скоростью бегущего человека.

— Все присутствовавшие перемещены в секцию с лабораториями, — сообщил вместо «Энтерпрайз» голос Боунза.

— Принято. — Джим поморщился — к стуку добавился скрежет, как будто твари не только бились в дверь, но и пытались продырявить её когтями. Звук изрядно раздражал. — Чехов, приём. Вы на месте?

— Бегу, кэптин, — отозвался комм.

— Когда прибудете, наводитесь на мой сигнал. И ждите. Мы будем двигаться, вам придётся всё время нас контролировать. По команде поднимете всех. — Он хотел добавить «кого сможете», но решил поостеречься. Пусть лучше пытается удержать всех, тогда сможет; начнёт сомневаться и выбирать — все пропали.

— Слушаюсь, кэптин!

— Вы думаете, что…. — начал Джордан. В этот момент скрежет стал сильнее и выше, словно кусок металла с внешней стороны двери уже отодрали.

— Проломят, — утвердительно сказал Колин.

Джордан на глазах становился бледнее. Биологи«Энтерпрайз» с решительными лицами вцепились в свою добычу — контейнеры и сумки с образцами. Потом переглянулись; посмотрели на Спока; он, как будто прочитав мысли подчинённых, быстро развернул взявшийся словно из воздуха пакет для крупных образцов и одним движением накрыл голову, запаковал и застегнул пластиковую застёжку.

— Вперёд, — скомандовал Джим. — Нужно укрыться в следующей секции. Доктор, где лаборатории и медкабинет?

— За конференц-залом, дальше по коридору, — явно автоматически сказал тот.

— Отлично. Ведите нас.

Конференц-зал оказался куда ближе, чем могло показаться по первому впечатлению. Коридор был не таким уж и длинным, так что настойчивый грохот и скрежет были преотлично слышны всю дорогу. Стаут исчезла, но Ходоровски ждал у дверей зала.

— Капитан?

«Что это? Что происходит?» — читалось на напряжённом лице. Неозвученный вопрос Джим счёл риторическим. Звук рвущегося металла у любого флотского вызывал дрожь. Джим её уже ощущал, от проклятого скрежета его пробирал холод худших воспоминаний.

— Двигаемся за остальной группой, — скомандовал он. Остаток фразы заглушили визги — достаточно ясные, чтобы дать понять: доносятся они не через перегородку, а через дыру в ней.

Джордан побежал первым. Но стоило отдать ему должное — он не запаниковал, только ускорился, на ходу оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что остальные не отстают. Они не отставали, хотя Колин и порывался бежать спиной вперёд — впрочем, он быстро в этой идее разочаровался. Ходоровски что-то отрывисто бросил в комм, и тот отозвался коротким «Принято».

Особенно громкий визг внезапно оборвался. Наступила странная тишина. А затем в этой тишине раздались отрывистые, раздельно произнесённые звуки, словно кто-то пытался начать простейшие вокальные упражнения, и после нескольких повторений высокий голос — человеческий голос! — так же отчётливо произнёс: «…три».

Джордан оглянулся через плечо и тут же споткнулся — не упал, но едва не врезался в стену. Точнее, в угол. Один из биологов чуть не последовал его примеру, второй благополучно проскочил внезапно открывшийся боковой коридор. Джим, затормозивший практически машинально, медленно обернулся.  
— Три… Семь… Девять… Семь… — диктовал голос — ровный, почти без интонаций, но не компьютерный — скорее, «голос» пересмешника, копирующего усреднённый человеческий тембр.

Джим видел на лице Колина, остановившегося в паре шагов, очень характерную растерянность — он уже понимал, что происходит, но пока не мог или не хотел поверить. Ходоровски озадаченно посмотрел назад и уже переводил взгляд на Кирка.

— Капитан, в этом проходе герметичная дверь, — сипловато сообщил Мурано — это он пробежал мимо и теперь заглядывал в боковой коридор.

— Нам туда, — сказал Джордан, цепляясь за угол.

— Идите, — Джим кивнул им. — Вы трое вперёд.

Они послушно нырнули в проход, обгоняя друг друга. И тут одна из герметичных дверей открылась. Какая именно, стало ясно через секунду: по коридору раскатился лязг когтей.

— Бегом! — рявкнул Джим безопасникам. — Не отставать!

Из Джордана бы вышел отличный член экипажа для «Энтерпрайз» — он так припустил вперёд, что оторвался от остальных сразу же. Захлопали полы халата. С негромким скрежетом начала открываться вторая дверь. Джим выстрелил назад, прежде чем тоже оказаться за углом, и был вознаграждён истошным визгом, но дальше рисковать не стал. Ощущение было такое, будто он опять участвует в межрасовом спринтерском забеге, который в прошлом году проводила Федерация, только отстающие участники догоняют лидеров с оружием в руках. Твари ещё не добрались до поворота, а он уже чувствовал сверлящие спину взгляды маленьких злобных глазок.

— С дороги! — прокричал Джордан впереди. Дверь уже полностью открылась, и возникший в проёме силуэт, то ли вовремя заметив угрозу, то ли расслышав предупреждение, метнулся в сторону. Однако Джордан не влетел внутрь — он свернул к панели сбоку от створки и буквально заколотил по кнопкам. Биологи, отставшие шага на три, заскочили внутрь и тут же исчезли. За ними в проход нырнули сопровождающие — Мартинес и Зои.

Сзади, уже близко, раздавался неровный грохот лап. Фазеры жужжали непрерывно, высокие прерывающиеся вскрики отражались от стен. Чёртов коридор был слишком длинным.

— Капитан! — окликнул Колин. Он держался совсем рядом, почти на пятки наступал; не оглядываясь, Джим схватил его за плечо, как недавно его самого Спок, и рывком развернул, вытолкнув вперёд. На устный приказ его не хватило, но Колин и так понял — не теряя времени, рванул к двери. Джордан уже закончил и скрылся в проёме. И тут к остальным добавился человеческий крик.

Джим оглянулся, хотя это и грозило потерей равновесия. Ходоровски был на ногах, но одна из тварей, длинноногая и лобастая, его практически настигла. Спок срезал её фазером, помешав схватить Ходоровски — буквально срезал, когда луч ударил в вытянутую лапу, она так резко отогнулась, словно кость внутри переломилась, а кожа на изломе лопнула, разбрызгав обычную тёмно-красную кровь, — но остальные его уже настигали. Прикрывая группу, он слишком отстал, метров на пять, и оказался очевидной добычей. Спок перебросил голову в пакете зачем-то остановившемуся возле двери Колину высоким дугообразным броском, и тот поймал её, как мяч. Спок, почти не сбавляя скорости, вскинул фазер, снова целясь по кишащим за спиной монстрам.

— Чехов! — заорал Джим в коммуникатор. — Чехов, поднимайте одного!

В этот момент вырвавшаяся вперёд тварь схватила Ходоровски за ногу. Он грохнулся на пол, продолжая стрелять в полную зубов раззявленную пасть. Из разодранной ноги хлынула кровь, но на этот раз он даже не вскрикнул. Джим швырнул ему комм, тот проскользил по полу, и Ходоровски, извернувшись, поймал его, умудрившись не выпустить фазер. Замерцали искры, и две сцепившиеся фигуры исчезли. Джим одним прыжком добрался до двери, едва не промазав мимо проёма. Колина у двери уже не было. Створка захлопнулась резко, и Джим успел подумать, что это сделано автоматически, но затем разглядел Спока. Тот держал штурвал, как обычную дверную ручку. Выражение лица у него было очень говорящее.

— Я отключил автоматическое открытие дверей с помощью голосовых команд и кодов, — сообщил Джордан, взъерошенный и бледноватый, несмотря на беготню. Джим кивнул ему с одобрением.

Грохота из-за двери на этот раз не последовало. Прислушавшись, можно было различить визги и чириканье, как будто твари переговаривались, что делать дальше. Впрочем, Джим почти не сомневался, что так и есть.

— Капитан, — сказала Стаут, маячившая в проходе дальше.

— Энсин, — отозвался тот машинально. — Докладывайте.

— Всех гражданских и группу высадки удалось переместить в помещения лабораторий без помех, — чётко отрапортовала та. — Пострадавших нет.

— Тут недалеко, — сообщил Джордан, кивком указывая в сторону бокового коридора. Прямой заканчивался тупиком; за стеной с несколькими вентиляционными решётками прятались коммуникации.

— Отлично. Энсин, остаётесь дежурить здесь. Ты тоже, — сказал Джим Колину. Спок забрал у него мешок с головой. — Отчитывайтесь каждые десять минут либо немедленно при изменении ситуации. Не геройствовать. Если будут признаки прорыва, уходите немедленно. Не пытайтесь сдержать волну своими силами.

Колин очень серьёзно кивнул; обменявшись знаками, безопасники заняли позиции в нескольких шагах от двери. Стаут встала так, чтобы видеть ещё и коридор.

В лаборатории было полно людей. Фактически, их количество как будто увеличилось. Окинув беглым взглядом толпу, собравшуюся на входе, возле почти законченной баррикады из мебели и каких-то коробок, Джим заметил пару лиц, очень бледных и очень испуганных, которые раньше вроде бы не видел, и профессора Литвуда, серого, как стена ангара, и прижимающего к груди забинтованную до локтя руку. Рука казалась странно короткой.

В центре основного помещения стояли столы, которые можно было принять за прозекторские. Здесь же у стены виднелись две хирургические кушетки; на одну беспорядочно свалили посуду для реактивов, дозаторы, закупоренные пробирки с цветным содержимым и какие-то металлические инструменты, на другой сидел человек с перевязанной ногой. Рядом торчал кто-то из группы высадки с фазером наготове; над головами болтался на стойке самый обычный пакет с физраствором, как из полевого госпиталя, но к кому именно тянулась трубка, видно не было. Боунз опирался об один из столов, глядя через него на директора Гросса.

Тот заметил вернувшийся десант первым.

— Капитан Кирк! — Он резко повернулся, натянув улыбку. Облегчение на лице, впрочем, выглядело достаточно натуральным — наверняка уже обрадовался, что сможет отвязаться от Боунза. — Наконец-то вы вернулись.

— И принесли информацию. — Джордан выразительно помахал одним из оставшихся у него паддов. Джим мысленно поаплодировал его умению держаться. — Очень много интересной информации.

Директор посмотрел на него, на лица остальных вернувшихся, и облегчение исчезло так же стремительно, как и появилось. Спок, перехватив короткий взгляд Кирка, шагнул вперёд, вытянул руку с пакетом, изнутри наполовину измазанным почерневшей кровью, над краем стола, и отпустил. Пакет с глухим звуком плюхнулся — с высоты всего сантиметров в десять, но для эффекта этого было достаточно.

— Сувенир, — объявил Спок.

— Прекрасно. — Угрожающе спокойный Боунз взглянул на «сувенир» и тут же деловито кивнул кому-то. — Это нам пригодится.

Теперь Джим увидел, что на столе уже лежат трофеи, принесённые, очевидно, другой группой. Одна из белесоватых конечностей выглядела совсем свежей, под ней натекла тёмная лужица, всё ещё глянцево блестящая; другая, судя по срезу, уже начала разлагаться. Рядом были разложены хирургические инструменты, предметные стёкла, некоторые с образцами тканей или жидкостей, и излучатели для дезинфекции. За «прозекторским» столом обнаружился обычный лабораторный, на котором стоял электронный микроскоп; на соседнем работали переносные мониторы, к которым подключались трикодеры и стационарные сканеры.

— За время вашего отсутствия директор Гросс несколько поменял свою версию, — сообщил Боунз, оперативно распечатав пакет и выкладывая голову в центр стола, как главное блюдо. Откуда-то вынырнувший Эван, при виде нового образца заметно оживившийся, нацепил маску и принялся натягивать чистые перчатки. — По его словам, в одной из секций проводили контролируемый эксперимент над группой подопытных, однако изменения вышли из-под контроля. Подопытные начали проявлять агрессию и одномоментно вырвались из резерваций.

Джордан, подойдя к нему, как раз начал показывать падд с данными, и Боунз прервался, но этого было вполне достаточно. Директор поторопился перехватить инициативу:

— Совершенно верно, рост и развитие объектов продвигались намного быстрее, чем планировала лаборатория, которая проводила эксперимент. Согласно докладу, произошёл резкий скачок, после которого…

— В самом деле? — Джим остановился рядом со Споком и очень внимательно посмотрел на директора. Тот перестал нервно поглядывать по сторонам, но прямой взгляд так и не встретил. — И это никак не связано с каким-то курсом инъекций?

Он услышал чьи-то перешёптывания. Лицо Гросса застыло, но он продолжил, словно на автомате:

— Разумеется, течение эксперимента не предполагало таких последствий. Объекты проявляли здоровую агрессию к представителям других биологических видов, однако через какое-то время уровень агрессии значительно возрос, а их поведение стало непредсказуемым. Вероятно, на них повлиял неучтённый фактор. Одновременно вырвавшись на свободу, они разгромили секцию, в которой содержались, а затем прорвались в другие помещения. Сотрудники, причастные к эксперименту, пытались решить проблему, но скорость роста и размножения образцов превысила все…

— Размножения? — переспросил Джим. Кусочки головоломки окончательно встали на свои места.

— Число особей увеличилось с момента прорыва, — тоненьким голосом сказали откуда-то сверху.

Джим бросил взгляд вверх и обнаружил идущий по периметру помещения балкон, как в операционных, предполагающих доступ наблюдателей. На балконе тоже толпились люди, с обеих сторон от входа; прямо на Джима смотрела маленькая круглолицая женщина. Кое-кто переговаривался, поглядывая то вниз, то на стоящих на противоположной стороне сотрудников безопасности станции, которые держали одну из групп под прицелом.

— Эти полоумные жрут всё подряд, — добавил мужчина, лицо которого нельзя было толком разглядеть из-за затемнения. — И размножаются, да. Мы даже сперва решили, что мутации заразны, так быстро они множились.

— Выводы пока рано делать, — опять ожил Гросс.

Находясь так близко, Джим не только увидел — почувствовал, как напряглось тело Спока, как тот чуть подался вперёд, будто зверь перед броском.

— Я полагаю… — начал вулканец сдавленным голосом.

— Осади, — негромко и жёстко скомандовал Кирк.

Словно натянули поводок: Спок мгновенно застыл, затем медленно выпрямился и сцепил руки за спиной, проронив тихое неискреннее «Извините, сэр».

— Это всё по вашей вине, — сказал Джим. Получилось немногим мягче, чем это произнёс бы Спок. Джим не собирался миндальничать с директором станции, но спускать на него взбешённого вулканца было рановато.

В лицо директору бросилась краска, затем он так же быстро побелел. Джим буквально видел, как он проглатывает банально-нелепое «Это неправда». Вторая попытка отбиться была ещё более неудачной:

— В чём именно вы меня обвиняете?

— Действительно, в чём вас можно обвинить? — чтобы не заорать, Джим вложил в голос максимум сарказма. — У вас тут толпа чёртовых зомби! Чёртовых мутантов-инопланетян-зомби! Прямо как в том древнем фильме про Марс. Боунз, ты не помнишь, как он назывался?

— Не помню, — флегматично ответил Боунз, продолжая копаться в отсечённой голове монстра. — Что-то про судьбу, кажется.

Джим посмотрел на тонкую медицинскую форму, на рубашку с коротким рукавом, потом на рукав собственной формы. Тварь ростом человеку по пояс откусила Джиму половину манжета — срезала, как лучом фазера, кусок ткани и часть нашитых поверх лычек; только по краям немного торчали нитки. Он покрылся холодным потом от мысли, что они могли взять Боунза с собой для проверки дальней лаборатории.

— Вы и так знаете, — наконец сказал Кирк, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно. — Иначе не тянули бы до последнего с вызовом помощи. Проведение несанкционированных экспериментов — несанкционированных _биологических_ экспериментов, незаконное использование человеческого генного материала, несанкционированное использование генного материала _предположительно_ вымершего _разумного_ вида, использование служебного положения для контроля нижестоящих сотрудников, семь нарушений техники безопасности…

— Восемь, — вставил Спок. — Как минимум.

Джим всерьёз задумался, не пора ли отпустить поводок. Спок смотрел на директора с таким лицом, словно сам был готов превратиться в монстра и отгрызть нарушителю голову. При других обстоятельствах Джим бы даже посмотрел на эту расправу, но, судя по всему, время поджимало. Он медленно втянул воздух и улыбнулся. Директор, который, кажется, начал понемногу приходить в себя, снова побледнел.

— Определение степени вашей вины мы оставим на более подходящее время, — произнёс Джим, тщательно выверяя каждое слово. — И более компетентным лицам. Сейчас в первую очередь необходимо разобраться с другими вопросами. — Он оглянулся на Спока и стоящего чуть позади лейтенанта Маркова, оставшегося старшим среди безопасников. — Необходимо начать эвакуацию гражданского персонала.

— Сэр, основной транспортатор оккупирован этими тварями. Также полностью перекрыт проход к транспортному отсеку. — Марков предъявил трикодер, словно опасался, что капитан усомнится в его словах.

— Одна из площадок для транспортации находится за седьмой лабораторией, — сообщил Джордан. — Как раз на территории, занятой гибридами. Доктор, вы что-то нашли? — Протиснувшись между сгрудившихся в кучку коллег, он двинулся обратно к столу.

— А третья? — спросил Мурано. — Я служил на такой станции. Должна быть ещё третья площадка и запасной транспортатор, хотя бы на одного.

— Она отключена на ремонт, — бледно сказал директор. — Вместе с транспортатором. Ещё до… до начала этих событий.

— Значит, будем поднимать корабельным. — Джим посмотрел на Спока. Тот понимал капитана с полуслова, задавать вопрос вслух даже не требовалось.

— Нет никаких объективных препятствий для осуществления процедуры. — Он снял с пояса коммуникатор, проверяя связь. — Атмосферные помехи могут создавать кратковременные перебои в работе транспортатора при массовых операциях, но это скажется только на общей длительности перемещения. Согласно моим расчётам, для эвакуации всего персонала станции понадобится не более тридцати минут.

— А за вычетом погибших — ещё меньше, — пробормотал кто-то. Джим услышал это только потому, что говоривший стоял, очевидно, совсем рядом — учёные кучковались вокруг всё плотнее; мрачный настрой ему не понравился, но оспорить замечание он не мог.

— «Энтерпрайз» на связи, ждём команды, — повторно донеслось из коммуникатора.

— Ожидайте, — сказал Джим вместо Спока, коротко кивнув ему. — Значит, так и поступим. Будем поднимать группами по шесть человек для максимальной экономии времени. Собери всех здесь и организуй очередь. Я пойду пока посмотрю, что там у них, — он кивнул на Боунза, который подзывал его нетерпеливым жестом.

Расчленённая голова выглядела ненамного хуже, чем целая. Джим поморщился, глянув на неё, и охотно принял маску, которую подал один из биологов; немного наклонился, пытаясь понять, на что конкретно указывает Боунз. Анатомия существа очевидно отличалась от человеческой, хотя общие черты и угадывались.

— Что именно я должен увидеть? — Джим с сомнением уставился на какую-то пористую структуру, пронизанную кровеносными сосудами. Под мозг твари как будто засунули с двух сторон по куску хорошо спрессованных лёгких или слишком пористых почек. — Вот это? Что это такое?

Боунз как раз прижал один из подозрительных «кусков» пальцем. Ткань пружинила.

— Вероятно, какой-то сенсорный орган, — пояснил Джордан. — Похожие обнаружили при вскрытии местной формы жизни. Имеются тесные связи с корой и нервы, ведущие к глазам, ушам…

— Вот что интересно, — отмахнувшись, сказал Боунз. — Смотри.

Он поднёс медицинский трикодер к структуре и начал сканирование. Пористая масса мелко завибрировала, потом вдруг затряслась, как незастывшее желе, задёргалась, будто ожила и собиралась удрать, и выпустила фонтанчик крови. Джим отшатнулся.

— Какого…

— Для чего бы ни служил этот орган, он явно реагирует на излучение наших трикодеров. Дальше смотри. — Отложив трикодер, Боунз взял лежащий рядом маленький прибор и показал Джиму. — Это ультразвуковой эмиттер, здесь им отпугивают каких-то насекомых и вроде бы даже мелких грызунов. — Он нажал на единственную кнопку.

Раздался тонкий, едва слышный, но всё же ощутимый и очень противный писк. Джим снова поморщился, невольно отодвигаясь.

— Смотри, — повторил Боунз в третий раз. Масса, которую он больше не придерживал, задрожала, мелко, но отчётливо, а когда он поднёс эмиттер ближе, дрожь явно усилилась. Выключив излучатель, Боунз бросил его на стол. — Достаточно было немного отрегулировать частоту звука. На более высокие этот орган не реагирует, но на пределе человеческой слышимости — сам видишь.

— Трикодеры даже регулировать не пришлось, — добавил Эван, разложившийся со своим набором инструментов на краю этого же стола и сосредоточенно рассматривающий фрагменты тканей. — Реакцию даёт стандартный уровень сканирования.

— Интересно, как учёные на станции обошли этот эффект, — пробормотал Джим. — Думаешь, мы можем это использовать?

— Ты мне скажи, у тебя же есть опыт борьбы с вредителями. — Боунз скрестил руки на груди. — Но я могу точно сказать, что этот эффект должен выводить большинство этих созданий из строя. Просто представь, что у тебя в голове начинает трястись и сжиматься в судорогах кусок мозга. Человек был бы парализован.

— Мы не можем со стопроцентной уверенностью предсказать, как именно поведут себя эти существа, — предупредил Эван. — Вполне возможно, впадут в ярость. Некоторые животные, атакованные ультразвуком, проявляют неконтролируемую агрессию.

— Это понятно. Меня больше интересует техническая сторона вопроса. — Джим задумался, почти машинально отзеркалив позу Боунза со сложенными руками.

— Мы можем перенастроить корабельные сенсоры на соответствующие частоты, — сказал из-за спины Спок. — Это займёт приблизительно тридцать-сорок минут. Подробнее можно уточнить у мистера Скотта. Эвакуация начата, капитан.

— Что будет, если прочесать станцию широкополосным лучом подходящих параметров? — спросил Джим, обращаясь ко всем учёным.

Они коротко переглянулись, и Боунз пожал плечами.

— В лучшем случае существа будут обездвижены. Это оптимальный вариант развития событий.

— Тогда можно будет один за другим ликвидировать всё поголовье, — проговорил Джим, торопливо упорядочивая возникший план в голове. — Что насчёт…

— На людях это практически не скажется, — заверил Спок. — За исключением некоторого дискомфорта при воздействии звуковых волн.

— Отлично. Сперва нужно закончить эвакуацию. Доктор, передайте мистеру Скотту необходимые данные, пусть немедленно начнёт перекалибровку сенсоров. — Коротко кивнув, Боунз достал коммуникатор, и Джим переключил внимание на Спока. — Встряхни руководство, включая директора, пусть обеспечат всех остающихся, в первую очередь десантную группу, защитными наушниками — достанут запас со склада, используют репликаторы, меня не интересует, — минимум по одной паре на человека. Лучше с запасом. И проконтролируй, чтобы все лишние люди поднялись на корабль. Если что-то пойдёт не так и твари начнут биться о стены или кидаться на всё подряд, не хватало только, чтобы кто-то ещё им подвернулся.

— Послушайте, — Джордан наклонился к столу, переходя практически на шёпот, — не то чтобы я был в восторге от экспериментов Гросса, но вы серьёзно собираетесь истребить целую группу живых и, вполне возможно, разумных существ? Это же…

— Доктор, — прервал Джим, — при всём уважении, у нас нет другого выхода. Эти ваши существа — не какие-то потомки чудом уцелевшей и всего-то немного деградировавшей расы, это искусственно созданные гибриды, которые по всем законам Федерации вообще не должны были появиться на свет. К тому же крайне агрессивные и абсолютно не контролируемые. Вы сами видели, что происходит в коридорах. Не факт, что от прежней разумности, если она вообще была, что-то осталось.

— Если просто оставить их здесь, эвакуировав персонал, без запасов пищи они рано или поздно начнут пожирать друг друга, — поддержал Эван. — Тем более если они способны к размножению. Это тоже не выход с точки зрения гуманизма.

— Возможно, сохранить хотя бы несколько экземпляров для исследований…

— Да тут уже наисследовались, — проворчал Боунз. Джим вопросительно взглянул на него, и он кивнул, показывая, что пока всё в порядке.

— Тогда давайте и данные уничтожим! — воскликнул Джордан, в запальчивости забыв, что не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания. Из очереди, ожидающей телепортации, на него стали оборачиваться. — Будем последовательны!

— Нет, — внезапно заговорил Спок. — Эти данные следует сохранить, засекретить и внести в список строго запрещённых исследований и манипуляций во избежание попыток повторения. Также предстоит суд над участниками этого исследования, в ходе которого данные могут быть использованы в качестве доказательств. При необходимости суд установит их дальнейший статус.

— Совершенно верно, коммандер. Всё, на этом спор на тему этики закончен, каждый занимается своим делом. Лейтенант Маре, вы что-то обнаружили?

Когда он подошёл к столу, Эван придвинул к нему голову с таким видом, будто Джим мог без всяких комментариев понять, на что смотреть. Тот даже вгляделся в срезы, на секунду поверив в это, но ничего не увидел. Голова по-прежнему представляла собой расчленённый образец с потёками практически чёрной крови в самых неожиданных местах. К тому же начала понемногу разлагаться. Запашок улавливался уже совершенно отчётливо.

— Хиазма, сэр, — сказал Эван, поняв, очевидно, что без пояснений не обойтись.

— Хиазма?..

— Перекрестье зрительных нервов, — он показал крестообразное уплотнение. — Как видите, пористая структура практически полностью охватывает её, и довольно плотно. Судя по данным, которые предоставил доктор Джордан, в этом строение гибридов отличается от строения местной формы жизни, которая послужила основой для экспериментов. Соответственно, воздействие на эту структуру повлияет на зрение объектов. К тому же, — стянув перчатку, он взял падд, — согласно исследованиям, у них достаточно чувствительные глаза.

— В коридорах станции освещение приглушённое, — произнёс Джим, раздумывая. — Лейтенант, вы считаете…

— Я могу только предположить, — уточнил Эван, надевая свежую пару перчаток. — Но, по всей вероятности, гибридных особей может отпугивать яркий свет. Неизвестно, как именно излучение будет воздействовать на их зрение — с равной долей вероятности может просто ослепить, а может и повысить чувствительность к раздражителям. Во втором случае резкий перепад освещения должен быть очень эффективен.

Джим оглянулся на Спока, успевшего возникнуть за спиной, и тот кивнул.

— Предположение лейтенанта имеет под собой основания. Основываясь на имеющейся информации, я могу сделать те же выводы.

— Это может помочь. Распорядись выдать всем остающимся ещё и мощные фонари. Как лейтенант и предложил, будем отпугивать агрессивных особей светом. Даже секундное промедление перед броском может кого-то спасти. А если они будут разворачиваться и пытаться убежать, так даже лучше. — Джим кивнул Эвану: — Пока продолжайте изучение образцов. Нам понадобится вся информация, которую можно получить.

Он инспектировал собранное на скорую руку снаряжение, когда проснулся комм.

— Капитан, у нас гости, — сообщил Колин. — Звуки за дверью стали громче. И, судя по данным трикодера, количество биологических объектов увеличилось.

— Они стучатся? — уточнил Джим.

— Пока нет. Похоже, просто стягиваются к двери. — Короткая пауза. — Капитан, я думаю, что слышал попытку имитировать человеческий голос, как в тот раз. Я не уверен до конца, поскольку эта дверь явно толще, звуки через неё хуже проникают. Но как раз после этого число существ стало заметно увеличиваться.

— Запиши этого парня в список на ближайший экзамен, — вполголоса сказал Джим Споку. — Он заслуживает повышения. — Кашлянув, он отозвался в коммуникатор нормальным голосом: — Понял вас. Продолжайте наблюдение. Все предыдущие распоряжения в силе. Поддерживайте связь с группой. — Колин отключился с коротким «Есть, сэр», и Джим добавил, обращаясь к старпому и стоящим в двух шагах безопасникам: — Проверьте, все ли остающиеся получили оружие и дополнительное снаряжение. Спок, добавь к общему списку химические осветители.

— Капитан?..

— Гибриды могут имитировать человеческий голос и открывать двери с автоматическими замками, — объяснил Джим. — Тем же способом они могут отключить освещение в неподходящий момент.

Спок кивнул, показывая, что понял, и вернулся к бледному, как одна из тварей, директору. Джим вызвал «Энтерпрайз».

— Чехов, нам бы ускорить эвакуацию. — Очередная группа как раз покрылась мерцающими искрами — и ничего не произошло; люди, дезориентированные неудачной попыткой перемещения, стали оглядываться. — Время поджимает.

— Не получается, капитан, — голос Чехова звучал почти жалобно. — Слишком сильные помехи. — Он замолчал на несколько секунд, потом заговорил быстрее: — Если только уменьшить количество человек в группе. Хотя бы до четырёх. Тогда можно будет повысить мощность входящего сигнала. — Снова небольшая пауза. — Не уверен, что это поможет выиграть много времени, но шансы есть. И это надёжнее.

— Принято. Начинайте новый режим. Марков, — окликнул Джим, — перераспределите эвакуируемых по четыре человека. Скотти, — это уже снова было адресовано комму, — как там успехи?

— …пока в процессе. — Джим как наяву увидел перед собой растерянное лицо главного инженера, по которому никогда нельзя было судить о реальном положении дел, и невольно усмехнулся, но тот внезапно добавил: — Дай мне ещё пятнадцать минут.

— Какие-то проблемы? — поинтересовался Джим — для проформы, он по тону мог понять, каким будет ответ.

— Нет, просто это требует времени, — почти раздражённо ответил Скотти. И отключился, не дожидаясь разрешения.

— Капитан, — позвал Джордан, стоящий в конце очереди. — У меня есть предложение. — Когда Джим приблизился, он бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам и шёпотом спросил: — Я точно не могу остаться? Я мог бы…

Джим покачал головой.

— Не стоит рисковать, доктор.

— Тогда у меня предложение, — явно сдержав вздох, торопливо заговорил Джордан. — После зачистки станции, если всё пройдёт успешно, позвольте группе проверенного персонала спуститься обратно и оценить нанесённый ущерб. Предварительно. Это будет быстрее, чем дожидаться комиссию из Департамента, администрацию Земной Академии Наук и дополнительного подкрепления от флота. Возможно, мы даже сумеем взять образцы — в том числе для расследования.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — уклончиво ответил Джим. Он не стал говорить, что предыдущее пожелание доктора уже сбылось — после того как улеглась суматоха, «Энтерпрайз» доложил, что подцепленная вместе с Ходоровски тварь получила повреждения, но каким-то образом пока оставалась жива. Оказавшись на площадке транспортатора, она попала под перекрёстный огонь и отключилась, так что её переместили в камеру и оставили до разбирательств. — После зачистки.

Джордан кивнул. Он всё ещё прижимал к себе падды, словно не мог расстаться с найденным сокровищем, но тут подошёл Мурано и стал объяснять, что их следует передать наверх со следующей группой, для гарантии сохранности. Чем закончился спор, Джим не услышал.

— Капитан, из-за двери слышен стук, — напряжённым голосом сообщил коммуникатор. — Он становится громче.

— Голосовые команды работают на оборудовании внутри коридора?

Что-то зашуршало, затем Колин неуверенно ответил:

— Вроде бы.

— Выкрутите свет на максимальную яркость на протяжении всего коридора и отступайте. Ждём вас здесь.

— Есть, сэр, — ответили безопасники на два голоса.

— «Энтерпрайз», — начал Джим, собираясь снова вызвать Скотти с отчётом, но не успел — коммуникатор опять зачирикал.

— Створка начала деформироваться, — сказала Стаут. На последнем слове голос слегка дрогнул. — Выполнили приказ, отступаем.

— Быстро они, — заметил подошедший из-за спины Боунз. Он позаимствовал у кого-то куртку без нашивок; на шее висели наушники, в кобуре торчал фазер. Трикодер небрежно болтался на ремне через плечо.

— Подняться не хочешь? — уточнил Джим. — Поведение этих тварей непредсказуемо, вы же сами предупреждали.

Боунз раздражённо дёрнул углом рта.

— Я доктор, но не гражданский же. Подозреваю, нам понадобится весь десант, чтобы справиться с ситуацией. А ты не хочешь спустить подкрепление, кстати?

— Только после эвакуации. Если времени хватит. — Джим вопросительно кивнул Споку, подходящему с двумя парами наушников в руке.

— Все участники операции готовы, — сообщил Спок. Наушники он протянул Джиму, и тот сразу повесил одну пару на шею. — Осталось только транспортировать последних гражданских.

— Отлично. Скотти, сколько ещё?

— Пять… Семь минут, — отозвался тот. В коммуникаторе что-то защёлкало.

— Постарайся побыстрее, — приказал Джим. В дверях как раз показались Колин и энсин Стаут; дежурные у дверей, безопасники вместе с биологами «Энтерпрайз», принялись сдвигать мебель и коробки, заканчивая баррикаду.

— Оставайтесь здесь, будете следить за состоянием препятствий, — распорядился Марков. — Так, Мартинес, на тебе осмотр…

— К этим помещениям есть ещё какие-то подходы? — спросил Джим у директора. Гросса запихнули в последнюю группу — наверняка не без участия Спока, — и вид у него был недовольно-испуганный. — Может, очередная неучтённая перепланировка?

Безопасники на фоне обменивались замечаниями насчёт поступающих данных — в основном пытаясь подсчитать количество всё прибывающих особей. Директор глянул на них с опаской и покачал головой.

— Второй проход выводит в секции, которые заблокировали заранее. Остальной периметр — укреплённая стена, она отделяет лаборатории от оранжереи, купол которой может открываться, и, соответственно, стена не уступает наружным стенам станции.

— Вопрос в том, рассчитаны ли наружные стены на монстров, способных пробивать герметичные двери, — пробормотал Боунз. Гросс уставился на него с изумлением; о таком варианте он явно ещё не задумывался.

— Прорвали блокаду, — доложила Стаут в этот момент. — Пока продвигаются рывками, но дверь уже явно миновали.

— Значит, яркий свет всё-таки немного сдерживает их, — сказал Эван, возникший совсем рядом.

— Сохраняйте спокойствие, — приказал Кирк. Очередная группа только что растаяла в воздухе, но оставалось ещё три, и люди начали тревожно переминаться на месте и переговариваться. — Скотти, сколько ещё?

— Три минуты.

Из-за заваленной двери донеслись приглушённые переборками визги и топот.

— У нас меньше одной, — сказал Джим в коммуникатор. Оставалось ещё две группы. — Врубай сразу, как закончишь.

— Но… — начал кто-то — Эван, кажется.

— Нет времени на проверки, — оборвал Джим. — Скотти, начинай сканирование прямо с того места, где мы находимся.

— Судя по данным трикодера, они прямо у двери, — сообщил Колин. — Много. Намного больше, чем в прошлый раз.

Раздался удар в дверь. Высокий худой парень из предпоследней группы вздрогнул, едва не выронив полевую сумку для образцов; лежащий сверху камень выпал, и парень не успел его подхватить — вместе с остальными исчез в облаке искр.

— Всем надеть наушники и приготовиться стрелять на поражение, — скомандовал Кирк.

Баррикада зашаталась, сверху слетел пластиковый ящик, покатился по полу, подскакивая со стуком, как огромная игральная кость. Посыпались мелкие коробки. Двери в лаборатории были прочными, но всё же с герметичными — никакого сравнения; от ударов снаружи створки дрожали и уже начали трещать. Женщина в халате с цветными пятнами, оставшаяся в последней группе вместе с Джорданом и Гроссом, бросила встревоженный взгляд на Джима.

— Скотти, — с нажимом произнёс тот в комм.

— Тридцать секунд, — ответил Скотт, проглотив больше половины звуков.

Снова заплясали искры, и последняя троица исчезла. Вовремя — одна из створок распахнулась так, словно её открыли пинком, не считаясь с завалом. Стулья и ящики полетели в сторону, Колин и Стаут отскочили в другую. В проём, роняя ещё одну накренившуюся колонну, ворвались бледно-серые твари.

— Скотти! — заорал Джим в коммуникатор.

Зажужжали фазеры. Одна из тварей прыгнула прямо на Джима. Первого броска не хватило, чтобы достать его, и он успел выстрелить; она рухнула на пол в точности как та, самая первая, и задёргалась, раскинув лапы. Потом затихла, и Джим вовремя остановил следующую новым выстрелом. Луч скрестился с другим, и точка пересечения вспыхнула. Белесая кожа полыхнула настоящим пламенем, но тут же погасла. А затем включилось излучение.

Джим единственный не успел надеть наушники, и противный тонкий звук ввинтился в уши. Но сам по себе он не мешал, зато крики почти оглушили. Твари не были парализованы — не сразу, по крайней мере; они завизжали, заметались и стали пятиться. Особи помельче падали на пол и бились в судорогах, некоторые, не разбирая дороги, кидались в разные стороны. Одна налетела на Мартинеса, но вцепиться в него не успела, отвалилась, подкошенная чьим-то лучом. Морщась, Джим всё-таки нацепил наушники и осмотрелся; поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Боунза, прикрывающего собой Мурано — биолог зажимал царапины на собственном предплечье, раненой рукой умудряясь прижимать к себе какой-то предмет, — и кивнул, показывая, что в порядке.

— Продолжайте сканирование, — сказал он «Энтерпрайз». Твари явно отступали; те, кто ещё не валялся на полу после встречи с лучом фазера, рвались обратно в двери. Из коридора доносились удары и истошные визги, переходящие в хрипы. Наушники от всей какофонии не спасали. Через проём было видно, как крупный силуэт мечется от стены к стене.

— Что будем делать, капитан? — прокричал Спок, перекрывая визги.

— Подождём, — решил Джим. — Возможно, ситуация изменится в ближайшее время. Продолжайте наблюдение за всеми особями в радиусе действия трикодера.

Как ни странно, план сработал. Спустя пять минут движение стай, на которые разбилась большая группа существ, стало затихать; волна, судя по ещё считывающимся данным, катящаяся по коридору, замедлилась, начала отставать от равномерно сдвигающейся границы излучения и в итоге замерла, как будто расплескалась по невидимому берегу.

— Движение отдельных особей приняло циклический характер, — сообщил Эван, наблюдающий за мониторами, на которых развёртывались данные с трикодеров. — Большая часть остановилась. Вероятно, обездвижена, как мы и предполагали.

— «Энтерпрайз», можете подтвердить? — спросил Джим, прикрывая рукавом рот и нос. Пара самых мелких особей, похожих на голых собак на длинных изломанных лапах, очевидно, погибла от полученных зарядов, и тела очень быстро начали разлагаться. Расчленённая голова, всё ещё лежащая в центре стола, как украшение, только добавляла аромата.

После небольшой заминки женский голос — Лиз Ричардс, дежурный офицер по науке, судя по тембру — ответил:

— Подтверждаем. Передвижение посторонних биологических сигналов практически не наблюдается.

— Сначала своими глазами взглянем, что там происходит, — сказал Джим Споку. — Потом уже вызовем подкрепление, если ситуация позволит. Марков, Зои, вы со мной. Остальные ожидают дальнейших распоряжений.

Пол и стены в коридоре оказались забрызганы чернеющей кровью. Стаи успели добраться до герметичной двери, прежде чем сработал паралитический эффект; первое тело обнаружилось на стыке коридоров. Точнее, два тела — существо помельче свернулось у стены, почти вжимаясь в неё, второе, крупное, более человекообразное, вытянулось и беспомощно скребло стену когтями. Маленькие чёрные глазки практически вылезли из орбит. На приближение людей оно не отреагировало. Марков и Спок, не дожидаясь отдельного приказа, оглушили тварей фазерами. Человекообразная пару раз дёрнулась и обмякла.

В герметичной створке зияла дыра, в которую мог спокойно пройти даже очень крупный человек. Это объясняло, каким образом стая прорвалась внутрь так быстро. Под дверью, как раз у нижнего края дыры, валялось ещё одно обездвиженное существо, длинное и неестественно перекрученное; из пасти стекала тёмная жидкость. На рваных металлических краях с внутренней стороны створки тоже обнаружились чёрные потёки и мазки. С одного острия, скрученного почти в спираль, свисал целый кусок плоти.

Дверь открывать не стали. Марков первый полез в проём, за ним, осторожно выглядывая, выбрались остальные. Коридор был усеян телами. Некоторые вяло шевелились или дёргались в судорогах. Некоторые выглядели так, словно по ним пробежала вся стая. Гора трупов у входа явно состояла из таких счастливчиков; тем, кто забился в угол или рухнул у стены, повезло немного больше, и они, кажется, издавали какие-то звуки, пытаясь то ли подняться, то ли ползти. Джим окинул взглядом поле боя и жестами велел приступать к зачистке, как обсуждалось.

Твари не сопротивлялись. Большая часть затихала после первого выстрела. Неприятные царапающие звуки, пробивающиеся сквозь наушники, тоже стали понемногу стихать. Добравшись до конца коридора, Джим вызвал десантную группу.

— Особи парализованы, — сообщил он. — Пока никаких проблем с продвижением не возникло. Так что остальные могут приступать к зачистке вместе с нами. В том числе оставшиеся сотрудники безопасности станции. Мартинес, возьми двоих… нет, лучше четверых. Продвигайтесь в обратную сторону, пусть местные поэтапно разблокируют секции, перекрытые по протоколу. Если встретите сопротивление, отступайте. Остальных ждём в коридоре за первой герметичной дверью.

— Дополнительную группу будем спускать? — уточнил Боунз.

— Пока нет. — Джим выглянул за угол и убедился, что дальше картина примерно такая же, только количество тел на квадратный метр пола немного уменьшилось. — В этой части станции очень тесно, мы будем мешать друг другу, если опять придётся бежать.

— Капитан, — Спок с трикодером в руке стоял над одним из «обработанных» существ, — крупные особи, судя по всему, устойчивы к максимальной мощности фазеров первого типа. Признаки жизни сохраняются даже после нескольких выстрелов.

— И куда мы денем все эти тела? — Марков тоже разглядывал пейзаж, открывающийся за поворотом. — Их оказалось намного больше, чем можно было предположить. А это только часть, похоже. Конечно, они пригнали подкрепление, чтобы проломить двери в лаборатории, но в секциях по другую сторону тоже кишат толпы. — Он посмотрел на Кирка. — Что, если отправить их за пределы станции? Условия там мало пригодны для жизни, как сказали местные ребята, и эти существа не будут представлять угрозу, даже если очнутся.

Джим потёр ухо. Писк на грани слышимости не мешал, если снять наушники на какое-то время, но раздражал изрядно.

— Для этого нужен транспортатор «из точки в точку», но наш корабль таким не оборудован. — Рядом как раз что-то зашевелилось, и он не глядя выстрелил. Марков на всякий случай добавил, и лобастая тварь с паучьими пропорциями осела, откинув торчащую вверх лапу к стене. — Я не позволю, чтобы на «Энтерпрайз» появлялись эти твари. Даже одной слишком много.

— Может, попробовать один из транспортаторов станции, когда доберёмся? — заговорила Зои. — Если они уцелели после набегов. Если перенастроить, можно его использовать в качестве дополнительного буфера и обойтись без промежуточной материализации. На шахтёрских колониях так транспортируют опасные грузы.

— Неплохая мысль, лейтенант, — одобрил Джим, переглянувшись со Споком.

— Транспортатор также можно использовать в качестве площадки для материализации, если возникнут проблемы с перенастройкой, — дополнил тот.

— Отлично. Тогда введи остальных в курс дела. Какой из действующих транспортаторов ближе?

Спок сверился с паддом, который достал как будто из воздуха.

— В соответствии с планом, транспортатор в биологической секции, со стороны медотсека, расположен ближе к нашему местоположению. Однако площадка за седьмой лабораторией, полагаю, больше подойдёт — подступы к ней не подвергались блокировке, и маршрут выглядит более простым, что предпочтительнее с тактической точки зрения.

— Большая часть биологических сигналов растянулась в сторону центра станции. — Марков смотрел на трикодер. — Так что путь по периметру ещё и посвободнее будет.

— Значит, разделимся на две группы. Одна пойдёт по маршруту основной стаи, продолжая зачистку, другая двинется в сторону транспортатора. Спок, ты возглавишь вторую. Доктор Маккой, лейтенант Маре, — Джим кивнул подошедшим, — вы со мной.

Ближе к центру станции продвижение застопорилось. Очередная дверь была не просто заблокирована, но ещё и завалена трупами существ и останками с красной кровью. Большая часть представляла собой такие ошмётки, что установить их принадлежность без генетического анализа было бы затруднительно; лишь в отдельных кусках угадывались части человеческих тел. С двух сторон от створки пол усеивали клочки меха, налипшие на засохшую кровь, размазанную широкими полосами. Стены тоже были вымазаны, как будто кто-то бился о них — или швырял мелких животных, обычных, земных.

— Похоже, подопытные других лабораторий пытались выбраться через эту дверь ещё до подхода монстров, — заметил Джим. У многих существ на лапах и головах виднелись царапины, у некоторых — глубокие раны, как будто они от безысходности начали рвать друг друга, когда поняли, что выхода нет. Однако под чёрными следами на двери просматривались багровые. — Но не успели, как и в других помещениях.

— Я почитал материалы дальше. — Эван изучал бурые следы на полу, тянущиеся к двери практически от середины коридора. — Исследователи считают, что гибриды выделяют агрессивные феромоны, которые заставляют земных животных впадать в панику и пытаться убежать или отчаянно защищаться, всеми способами. А учитывая, что они — гибриды, я имею в виду — бросаются на всех, кто попадается на дороге, и активно ищут добычу, на выходе имеем мясорубку.

— Признаков жизни нет, — объявил Боунз, опуская трикодер.

— Точно? Спок сказал, что по всем данным эти твари очень живучие.

— Здесь в основном мелкие особи, — объяснил Эван. — Очевидно, многие погибли под воздействием излучения.

Боунз кивнул.

— Видимо, их сенсорные органы оказались куда чувствительнее. Пошли вразнос, грубо говоря. Ты же видел, как их мозги реагируют на сканирование. — Он оглядел гору трупов почти в человеческий рост. — Что будем делать?

— Капитан, — очень вовремя вклинился Спок, — вторая группа достигла транспортатора.

— У вас всё в порядке?

В динамике что-то подозрительно зашуршало, но затем Спок совершенно обычным голосом ответил:  
— По дороге мы встретили группу из нескольких крупных особей, находящихся в относительном сознании, что вызвало некоторые затруднения в перемещении. Ситуация разрешилась без потерь.

— Излучение явно ослабляет способность особей к нападению, — влез кто-то ещё — Мурано, вроде бы. — Так что справиться с ними было проще, чем в тот раз.

— Готовы приступать к перенастройке, — продолжил Спок невозмутимо, как будто не заметив вмешательства.

— Хорошо. Свяжись со Скотти, чтобы скоординировать изменения, и можете сразу начинать. — Джим взглядом указал на своеобразную баррикаду: — Вот и решение — дождёмся, пока транспортатор будет готов и просто уберём завал. Мартинес, как там у вас обстановка?

Спустя полчаса завал был расчищен. Мартинес как раз снова вышел на связь, доложив, что его группа прочесала последний на маршруте коридор и точно так же застряла возле тамбура между герметичными помещениями и гидропонической секцией, состояние которой вызывало вопросы. Посовещавшись, во вторую очередь решили убрать эту баррикаду, чтобы получить доступ к секции и сразу проверить её.

— Человеческие тела не зацепим таким образом? — спросил Джим, разглядывая бурые ошмётки на двери — всё, что осталось от завала с их стороны.

— Вероятность есть, — отозвался Скотти. — Но с этим потом разберёмся. Слишком большой объём материала, чтобы фильтровать.

— Лучше пусть в одном месте лежат, чем внутри станции, — заметил Боунз. — Здесь только разлагающихся останков всех мастей не хватает.

Джим кивнул, вынужденно соглашаясь. В качестве хранилища биологических отходов — будущих отходов в том числе — выбрали ангар, расположенный за пределами станции. Настоящее хранилище у станции, разумеется, было, но оно располагалось рядом с утилизатором на внешней стороне купола и не было рассчитано на такой объём этих самых отходов. А в «гараже», как обозвал его Маккой, места оказалось достаточно.

— Число биологических сигналов продолжает сокращаться, — доложил мостик. На фоне раздались невнятные переговоры, и офицер по науке добавила: — Мы считаем, что особи постепенно достигают предела и погибают. Доктор Рэтчед со станции предположила, что сенсорная структура в их мозгу разрушается под воздействием излучения. Возможно, с различной скоростью, в зависимости от размера или каких-то других параметров особи.

— Вот почему эффект расходится как бы по спирали, — пробормотал Эван. Безопасники открыли створку, и он осторожно заглядывал в следующий коридор, держа трикодер и фазер практически в одинаковом положении, прямо перед собой.

— Слышал, Скотти? Продолжайте обрабатывать всю станцию, пока мы не закончим здесь. Кирк, до связи.

Убрав коммуникатор, который от интенсивных переговоров разве что не раскалился, Джим кивнул Эвану, и тот знаком показал, что всё чисто. В коридоре действительно просматривалась всего пара неподвижно лежащих особей; на полу и на стенах практически не было следов крови, ни красной, ни чёрной. Внимательно осматриваясь, группа двинулась дальше.

К утру — по местному времени — станция была очищена от останков. Три группы заглянули во все углы, включая контейнеры на складе, технический этаж, расположенный под столовой и краем жилой секции, и запечатанный блок «гостевых», резервных кают. Стаут получила пару царапин и укушенную рану, Марков посадил синяк на плечо, увернувшись от кинувшейся на него полностью обезумевшей твари и врезавшись в переборку, и одного из охранников станции славно вывернуло, когда группа Джима добралась до лаборатории, с которой началась основная бойня. Больше никаких потерь они не понесли. Коридоры заполнились спущенным с корабля подкреплением, учёными со станции, которым разрешили вернуться, и представителями научного департамента, прибывшими раньше, чем можно было ожидать. Последние пока только осматривались, но Кирк не сомневался, что очень скоро они начнут теснить остальных и возьмут всю ситуацию под свой контроль. Впрочем, для разнообразия на этот раз он не очень-то возражал.

Было уже 15-20 стандартного — примерно полтора часа от восхода местного солнца, — когда он встретил доктора Джордана. Тот сидел на перевёрнутой пластиковой тумбочке, вокруг которой рассыпалась осколками мелкая лабораторная посуда, и, положив руки на колени ладонями вверх, оглядывал окружающий разгром с видом человека, который должен сделать уборку, но никак не может решить, с чего вообще начать.

— Теперь-то они наведут здесь порядок, — не дожидаясь реплики, сказал он.

— Ребята из Департамента?

Джордан кивнул. На Кирка он не смотрел, так и разглядывал валяющиеся на полу обломки.

— Уже все падды конфисковали и теперь проверяют терминалы в других секциях. За главного у них Парвати — я с ним сталкивался, въедливый тип. Успел вызвать комиссию по этике. — Он поднялся, последний раз крутнул головой и только после этого посмотрел на Джима. — Но хорошо, что многое успели спасти. Я слышал, некоторые лаборатории даже практически уцелели. — Он помедлил и протянул Джиму руку. — Спасибо, капитан. Ваш десант неплохо постарался, правда.

Он обошёл лабораторию, разглядывая стены и пол под ногами, распинывая куски пластика и крупные осколки, затем остановился перед опрокинутым столом, изучая потёки на стене — цветные, не кровь. Момент был не самый подходящий, но Джим за несколько лет уяснил, что на этой службе подходящих моментов не бывает. По этой же причине он не стал размениваться на прелюдии.

— Доктор, хотите присоединиться к нашей команде? На «Энтерпрайз» есть свободные места.

Джордан обернулся, оценивающе посмотрел на него, словно проверяя — не показалось ли. Когда выдалась свободная минута, Джим пробежался по личным делам некоторых учёных со станции. Джордан два года учился в Академии ЗФ, затем бросил и ушёл на гражданку — сперва в лабораторию на Венере, потом на Титане, потом на каком-то Аресе-II, о существовании которого Джим узнал только из его дела, теперь вот оказался на этой планете в самом конце практически не освоенного сектора. Тягу к дальнему космосу он явно не утратил.

— Звание можно получить позже, за фактическую выслугу, — добавил Джим. — После нескольких лет на корабле.

Джордан поразмыслил, сложив руки на груди и глядя в пол, потом покачал головой.

— Спасибо за предложение, капитан, но я предпочту остаться здесь. — Он выразительно повёл рукой, явно подразумевая разгром не только в помещении: — Должен же кто-то со всем этим разобраться.

Джим не удивился. Он уже переманил некоторых учёных со станции, но он достаточно разбирался в людях, чтобы не возлагать больших надежд на этот разговор.

— Жаль, — теперь он протянул руку, и Джордан тоже без колебаний её пожал, — было приятно поработать. Ну, насколько обстановка позволяла. — Он усмехнулся, и доктор саркастично скривился. Джим поймал себя на мысли, что он чем-то напоминает Боунза. Или, скорее, Боунза из параллельной реальности, только более адекватного. — Предложение остаётся в силе. По крайней мере, на ближайшие пару лет, пока не закончится первая пятилетняя миссия корабля.

Джордан кивнул:

— Буду иметь в виду. — В этот момент у него запищал старый наладонный коммуникатор, и он бросил взгляд на экран. — Всё, вызывают. Комиссия по оценке нанесённого ущерба собралась.

Попрощавшись, он буквально убежал. Джим тоже окинул взглядом разорённую лабораторию, отметив лежащий на полу разбитый падд и брошенный в луже реактивов халат; выдохнул и вызвал «Энтерпрайз».

— На связи, — отозвался тот голосом старпома.

— Мы здесь закончили, Спок. Поднимайте одного.


End file.
